


The Chess Master

by TheSovereigntyofReality



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Moderated, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Tags May Change, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSovereigntyofReality/pseuds/TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Tony wasn't the only person concerned about the Accords.There was someone else invested, with a lot more experience.A lot.





	1. Attention of an Ancient

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: If you recognise it from somewhere else, it isn't mine.**

The woman’s amythest eyes were narrowed.

Her attention had initially been called to the ordeal by the aftermath of the Vienna bombing. As a woman used to thinking of long-term political consequences, the actions of Steve Rogers had “disaster” written all over them. She didn’t know what he was thinking – she felt reasonably certain he was thinking only of himself – but the consequences of this would stretch far beyond his own little bubble. This would affect every enhanced individual in the world, eventually. The first ones to suffer, though, would be his fellow Americans.

Tony Stark was the only one that seemed to understand that.

Ordinarily, she would not have bothered because she was Egyptian. Thaddeus Ross’s ridiculous power-play wouldn’t be her problem for quite a while. However, she’d always known that cutting a problem off at the source was better for everyone. Especially with a group as public as the Avengers. What they did would affect every enhanced in the world.

The time to set precedent was now.

Or rather…a precedent to call attention to.

The first step was to keep an eye on the young fools. While that was going on, she made her existence known to the United Nations. Who she was actually was simply difficult to believe and understand but she made it clear she was prepared to prove it. She agreed to take a group of archaeologists – chosen by the UN committee – to an ancient archive hidden in the Egyptian desert.

Usually they dug up tombs and temples. An archive was completely different.

Before the expedition could take place, though, this woman’s man reported to her the fight of the airport and the subsequent theft of the quinjet which then resulted in them heading for Siberia. While she was reporting this to the UN, Tony Stark called in to Russia to request permission to enter their airspace, with the reason why.

Upon hearing that the Russian military was en route to help deal with the problem, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was being handled.

At least Tony Stark seemed to understand how fragile this situation was.

Then, the next morning she got the news.

‘How badly has he been injured?’ she asked.

‘Collapsed chest cavity,’ her right-hand man, Anan, said. ‘Extensive frost bite and extreme blood loss. He’s been placed in Dr. Helen Cho’s cradle in order to regenerate what can be regenerated. Currently, he’s in a UN Sanctioned hospital. Rogers and Barnes escaped. But Prince T’Challa turned in a man called Helmet Zemo, and confirmed Dr. Stark’s statement that Barnes was framed by this man.’

‘Really?’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘And did Prince T’Challa bring in Dr. Stark’s wounded body as well?’

‘No, Your Grace. That was the Russian military.’

She leaned her head back. ‘Hm…’

‘You know where they are?’ Anan asked.

‘It’s quite obvious. But if T’Challa wants to shoot himself in the foot, that’s his business. Get me access to Wakanada’s database, and alert me immediately once Rogers leaves the country and heads for the Raft.’

Anan raised an eyebrow. ‘You think he would stage a break-out?’

‘Of course he would. And then what are all of our efforts for?’ This whole time he’d done nothing but prove Thaddeus Ross’s paranoia valid. To invalidate it, they would have to show Rogers and his sucker crew to be the exception rather than the rule. ‘Also, keep an eye on Dr. Stark’s condition. As soon as he is able, I’d like to have a chat with him. Put it through the UN.’

‘You wish an alliance.’

‘I’ll be needing it. And so will he.’

***

Tony was out of it for a week, thanks in part to Helen’s Cradle, but he was still required to stay an extra week in the hospital to be sure. Unfortunately, he and Dr. Wu had agreed that Tony would require the Arc Reactor to be replaced in his chest. Tony had rather hoped he saw the last of it.

Part of him was still angry. His mother and his father had died on that back road. They had been murdered, not died accidentally as he had been left to believe for the past quarter of a century. Now, with time to think about it, Tony began wondering how many people had known. Nick? Peggy Carter? How many people knew and kept quiet about it like Rogers did? Because it benefitted them not to say anything. Obie obviously knew. After all, he’d given what was now clearly false witness to the “accident”. But that was nothing compared to Rogers.

His father had been instrumental in creating Captain America – the machine to inject him, the first mission, the gear. He had spent the better part of his life looking for Rogers, if only to bring his body home. He had spent most of his time with Tony telling him what a hero the man was. He’d considered Rogers his friend, as Tony had. And this was how Rogers repaid him?

It wasn’t just a betrayal to Tony. It was a betrayal to Howard too.

And that stung more than anything else.

Tony passed the time by looking into the movements of the Accords. He found himself deeply amused to find that, while he’d been chasing Rogers, another enhanced had stepped up. She was an Egyptian woman who proclaimed herself to be over 5000 years old and offered to prove it. Already, she’d given coordinates for her husband’s tomb and the archaeological team had uncovered it. The data he found gave her name – both names she’d used – and the expedition being planned where she would lead a team of Egyptologists to an ancient archive, where they’d no doubt find a veritable treasure trove.

But the schedule and existence of this expedition were top secret.

Not that Tony didn’t find them anyway.

FRIDAY waited until he finished. ‘Uh, speaking of that, boss.’

‘Yeah, FRI?’ Tony asked.

‘The woman in question has put a request in to speak to you as soon as you’re fine to talk.’

That surprised him. ‘What for?’

‘From what I can tell, she’s been keeping an eye on the…civil war. I guess it must be about that.’

‘Has she signed the Accords?’ Tony asked.

‘She has, under her Egyptian name.’

‘And where is she now?’ Tony asked.

‘Cairo, boss.’

Naturally. The expedition started tomorrow morning – or what equated for tomorrow morning. ‘Send her a message and tell her to call me anytime.’

‘Done, boss.’

It only took about ten minutes before Tony’s phone rang. He picked it up and flicked it up. The face he saw on the holographic screen was not what he was expecting. She did have the typical skin tone for Egypt, but her fringe was evidently dyed blonde. At first Tony thought she was wearing contacts to make her eyes look a rich purple. But contacts like that had a distinct look to them, and her eyes didn’t have that.

‘I was under the impression that you were still on bed rest, Dr. Stark.’ Her accent was not one he was familiar with. Then again, if her first language was the one of the Ancient Egyptians it stood to reason that her accent would correlate to that.

‘I can still make a little phone call,’ Tony said flippantly. ‘So, would you prefer Bastet or Ninanna?’

The woman chuckled and shook her head. ‘Please, call me Bastet. I only took the name Ninanna for my time as Queen of a Sumerian kingdom. They wouldn’t have accepted me otherwise. But I was born and I remain Bastet, daughter of Pharoah Atem.’

Clearly someone had some familial pride. ‘And what did you want to talk to me about?’

‘The Accords, of course.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and something occurred to me.
> 
> What are the odds that Yami Yugi/Atem fathered children in his lifetime? After a look at Ancient Egyptian culture, I quickly found the answer:
> 
> Pretty damn high.


	2. Pragmatic Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bastet are both pragmatic people, by virtue of the respective lives they were born into.

‘More specifically,’ Bastet said. ‘I want to take control of the precedents being set.’

Oh, she was worried about the bigger picture. Good to know. ‘So do I,’ Tony said. ‘But I think Rogers buried that hatchet.’

‘Not quite.’ Bastet smirked. ‘Have you heard of the Lockdown Spell?’

‘The what now?’ Tony asked.

‘It’s a little something I observed my father, grandfather, and cousin using on enhanced criminals, as I believe you now call them,’ Bastet said. ‘And something I used in my time as Queen Regent in Sumer. Putting it terribly simply, you’re locking away their powers so that they may no longer use them. I’ve already volunteered to demonstrate it on Maximoff when I’m finished here.’

Tony paused. ‘You had a system for enhanced?’ In Ancient Egypt? It seemed odd, but at the same time why else would they need to use such a thing?

‘We did,’ Bastet said. ‘There were enhanced people long before Steve Rogers started his little song and dance as Captain America. Does it surprise you that governments did set up a system for them?’

‘It’s more that I think I should have heard of them.’

‘Well, they were rather thrown out by early Christianity and their insistence on calling such people witches, and the burning of most documents to that effect.’

A suspicion began to form in Tony’s head. ‘So, in this archive...there wouldn’t happen to be a document on this system somewhere in there, would there?’

Bastet chuckled. ‘Oh, whatever gave you that idea?’

Tony chuckled too. ‘Okay, so what’s your plan of attack?’

‘Well, given that Prince T’Challa was the one who dropped off Zemo, I feel confident pointing to him as the one sheltering Barnes and Rogers. Even moreso because I have some...very advanced technology that has allowed me to hack into Wakanda’s systems and confirm it.’

‘Alien?’

‘Naturally.’

‘And how did you get that?’ Tony asked.

‘You’ve met Thor and Loki. Would you be surprised to learn that every other God pantheon on Earth has similar roots?’

‘No, not really.’ And it really didn’t. ‘The Egyptian Gods?’

‘Precisely.’

That was actually quite curious to Tony. ‘You know, Dr. Jane Foster went to Asgard. According to her, they viewed her as little more than a goat.’

Bastet snorted. ‘Like all civilisations, the pantheons are different cultures. The societies that they are the Gods of tend to echo the cultures they have. My homeland had far more equality than many of our contemporaries, especially at the time I was born. The Egyptians Gods didn’t view us as a lesser race. They viewed us as a younger race.’

That made sense.

Bastet sat back in whatever chair she was sitting in. ‘Anyway, according to my intel Barnes is considering going back on ice and has asked about it. Based on his previous behaviour, we believe he will go back on ice. Rogers protested but one of the Dora – their royal guard – made a very pointed statement about how Barnes has not been able to make a single decision of his own since he became the Winter Soldier. Rogers backed down after that.’

‘So she basically guilted him into letting Barnes make the choice?’ Tony chuckled. ‘Can you turn that over to the UN or an investigative unit?’

‘Hm.’ Bastet looked thoughtful. ‘I would be willing, but I’m not entirely sure how compatible my systems are to typical Earth ones.’

‘Well, we’ll see how we do. I’m sure I can rig something up when I get out of here.’

‘Probably for the best, yes.’

‘So what’s your plan for Rogers?’

She leaned forward again. ‘Based on his previous behaviour, I’d like to bet he’s going to try and stage a jailbreak. He only has peak human condition, yes?’

‘Yeah, it’s just peak human condition.’ It suddenly struck Tony. ‘Wait, if you’re an ancient person, wouldn’t you have that?’

‘And through more traditional means as well,’ Bastet said. ‘You’ll find natural ability will always outstrip the artificially-given of the same. What his training like?’

‘He runs and he breaks punching bags.’

‘Is that all?’

‘From what I can tell, yes.’

‘Hmph!’ she huffed. ‘Well, we’ll intercept him. I know what to do about Romanoff too.’

‘And, not that I’m not grateful, but why involve yourself in this?’ Tony asked.

‘Because this is not just about you or me. This is about every single person in the world who has a power or ability that would label them as enhanced. Ross believes that all enhanced are threats that need to be exterminated. Paranoid asses like that will always exist, but the last thing you want to do is to validate their bigoted rhetoric. That’s all Rogers and his pack of followers have been doing. I may no longer be a queen, but I will still protect the people who need protection.’ Her eyes narrowed and Tony could see that she had been a very good queen. ‘And I will cut down anyone who would endanger a large group of people for their own selfish reasons. This fight wasn’t about the Accords, Dr. Stark. It was about Barnes. Rogers put one of the most important moves in modern history in jeopardy because he wanted to save his best friend.’

She sat back.

‘I appreciate loyalty as much as the next person, but once you cross that line enough is as good as a feast.’

Slowly, Tony nodded. ‘I suppose I’ll see you in a few weeks then.’

***

**Egyptian Desert**  
Bastet ordered the convoy stop at the mouth of the canyon.

She led the men into the place until she came to the spot she knew like the back of her hand. She had spent years, after all, secreting various journals and documents into the archive. And, unlike the tombs and temples, nothing in here was here for religious reasons. That was just the way she liked it. It wasn’t really camouflaged, with all the stones set out as they were in the canyon wall. It simply took a bit of a route to get here.

Bastet reached up. There was a series of stones that had to be knocked in a specific order to unlock the door. And that was what she did. _One, two, three, four._ Then she knocked in three stones that, without the prior sequence, would not move.

That done, the door popped out of its grove, becoming clear. The Egyptologists behind her made sounds of astonishment and she heard the clicks of cameras as she pushed the stone door open and out of the way. It was like a sliding door in many ways, but it was much heavier and much more difficult to move. Once the door was out of the way, she led the men in. Several lights were turned on.

The entrance hall was nothing to shake a stick at – the typical walls painted with hieroglyphics that explained what this place was and how it came to be. She then opened the doors to the main chamber, which seemed to stretch for miles. Inside were scrolls and papyrus galore. Every single piece of writing she could get into here.

Stepping forward and facing the men, Bastet said, ‘Originally, as you’ll find written on the walls of the entrance, this archive was built into the side of the canyon in order to conceal documents and evidence of anything my family didn’t want to become public knowledge. After the fall of our dynasty, I took to using it as a storage unit for any documents I could get here that would be destroyed otherwise.’

‘The Library of Alexandria?’ one man asked – a Professor Hefner, she believed.

‘The Library of Alexandria was over four times the size of this archive and the fire did break out quickly,’ Bastet said. ‘However, I had men in the area and they were able to save some of the scrolls.’ She then pointed to the north-east corner of the archive. ‘They are stored over there.’

All of the Egyptologists looked between themselves, excitement beginning to take hold.

‘These documents may be taken out and studied so that any lingering doubts can be put to rest.’ She walked over and pulled an ancient trunk out from a compartment under one of the shelves. ‘In here are the scrolls which detail what we call the Doctrine of the Gifted.’

‘Why called “the Doctrine of the Gifted”?’ another Egyptologist asked.

‘Because that was our word for enhanced, and it was a doctrine.’ Bastet opened the trunk. ‘It was our belief that such people were, in fact, gifted these powers and abilities by the Gods. Of course, we didn’t understand the science behind it.’

‘Of course not.’ The leading Egyptologist, a Dr. Curry, walked over. ‘But these...secrets...?’

‘No so much the intrigue you’re probably imagining.’ Bastet smiled and moved over the scrolls, seeming to be looking for something. ‘My grandfather would have been a good world leader for the modern world, but the ancient one...Well, his reluctance led to his brother taking action for him. That action was kept...’ She pulled a particular scroll down and unrolled it. ‘...very quiet.’ Her eyes flickered over the words on the scroll. She then rolled it up again and held it out. ‘And this is it.’

Dr. Curry took the scroll. ‘You don’t mind us knowing?’

‘The issue has been resolved, so the only danger is a bit to my pride.’

And her next stop was to the American UN embassy.


	3. An Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet enters the halls of the UN.

**UN Embassy, New York**  
Tony was amused. He’d already told Rhodey about his conversation with Bastet.

So when she walked in, they both took note of her – and the four men walking with her. Tony would say this about her. She walked with a straight back and a high head, all without looking too snooty.  
He’d watched T’Chaka walk into a room like that in Vienna and all he could think was “you are gonna offend so many people”. This woman was dignified and knew how to look like it without looking like she thought her shit didn’t stink.

Which was made even more impressive by the fact that Ancient Egyptian Royals, as she had already proven herself to be, were considered by the whole country to be actual Gods on Earth. How the hell would she not have an ego?

At the moment, she didn’t seem to.

When she and her cohort sat down, the Chairman of the UN Committee stood. ‘We understand that when speaking in English, you would prefer to be identified as Ms. Bastet Sultan?’

‘That is correct,’ she said.

‘Very well. Ms. Sultan, you have transported our archological crew to a canyon in Egypt where you allowed them access to an ancient archive that you yourself made use of. The documents you allowed them to procure from this archive included details on your own dynasty which, prior to the discovery of these documents, was an undiscovered dynasty. There were also several documents which had previously been thought lost in the infamous Great Fire of Alexandria, but also a doctrine detailing the protocol your people enacted with the enhanced. All of these documents have stood up to every scientific test they have been subjected to. As such, the archaeological world has acknowledged that they are genuine.’

Generally, yes, but there would always be people who would turn their noses up and challenge it as much as they possibly could.

‘Yes,’ Bastet said. Tony didn’t doubt she knew all about these Contrary Marys.

‘This council has therefore concluded that you are precisely who you say you are. For that reason, we now ask for your input on the Accords.’

Cause that was what she was really here for. The council suddenly had someone who was born into a regime that already had checks and balances in place for enhanced people, and then went on to lead a regime that did pretty much the same thing. Before her, they were flying blind; doing what they could with what little they had – which was how Thaddeus Ross had gotten involved. He was considered the only political figure around who had any experience with the enhanced, even if that experience was miniscule and more than a little unsavoury.

Considering that, Bastet looked like a Godsend to them.

Tony wasn’t overly surprised at what he heard.

‘We had scouts,’ she said, ‘who would go into the towns and villiages around the nation to seek out anyone with powers – preferably children, so they could be trained from a young age.’ Trained and moulded, most likely. The next bit was a bit more surprising. ‘It was not unusual, however, to encounter adults. In such circumstances, their proficiency in their powers was tested and, from there, they were given the choice between coming to the halls of power to be trained and put into the service of the Royal Family and the Gods or to remain where they were. If they chose to remain their powers were required to be controlled or suppressed, depending upon their level of skill. All of this is in the doctrine.’

Which was a bit more forward thinking than you’d think.

‘Of course, there were people who didn’t _know_ they had powers, but they were generally left alone.’

Tony was entirely amused to see Thaddeus Ross’s face screw up in discontent. Like Tony and Rhodey, he was only here as a witness. He couldn’t open his mouth and start any power play until Bastet was finished talking. And then, after she finished her testimony, the committee began asking for details. From the sounds of things the doctrine she used to operate under was a lot like the Accords – which would probably push forward a lot more of their amendments through.

Because God forbid the UN have a piece of legislation that was less civilised than an ancient one.

Finally, the formal testimony finished, and the floor was opened for questions. The first one, however, was directed at Tony.

‘Dr. Stark, Ms. Sultan has stated that the systems she uses are incompatible with normal computer systems. You are working on something that could allow us access to the data?’

‘Yes,’ Tony said. ‘I’ve studied the computer they have.’ Now was not the time to geek out about alien technology. ‘I think I have something, but I’ll need a little more time to construct it.’

‘And you shall have it,’ the chairman said.

Of course, as soon as he was able, Ross wasted no time in trying to undermine her. ‘So you’ve lived in secret for 5000 years. Why come out now then?’

Bastet looked at him, amused. ‘Would you have recommended I come out of obscurity when S.H.I.E.L.D.’s tactics decreed that anyone who could be classified as enhanced was placed in an Index and then pulled under their power by manipulation, imprisonment or murder? Or perhaps you believe I should have revealed my existence in the era wherein people such as myself would have been burned as a witch or lynched for heresy?’

Ross looked like he’d just sucked on a lemon.

Bastet went on. ‘My guardians have been loyal to me for generations. Do you imagine what would have happened to them had it become public knowledge before there was a piece of jurisdiction covering people like us? Why would we step out into the open before now.’

‘Good point,’ Ross grudgingly said. ‘But we still don’t know where your loyalties lie. How do we know you won’t—’

Bastet cut him off with a harsh laugh. ‘How do you know that Joe Normal won’t take a kitchen knife and stab his wife to death?’ She smirked and shook her head. ‘Don’t fear-monger, Secretary. It demeans us both.’

Tony wanted to give her a round of applause. Ross’s manipulation tactics may have worked like a charm on Rogers, but he could already tell they never would on this woman – and not just because of that little display there. After all, she had been a foreign Queen Regent in Sumeria 5000 years ago.

Already, the archaeological team who were excavating the tomb of Bastet’s husband had found evidence of someone trying to remove her from history. In fact, apart from the tomb, it seemed as though there was a hole in the years between the reigns of King Enmerkar and his son King Ludari. So she’d have cut her teeth then and there when it came to dealing with people like Ross.

Judging from the fact that she’d willingly stepped down from the Throne as soon as her son was ready to take power, Tony would bet King Ludari held no malice towards his mother.

In fact, if that poem the archaeologists found in her section of the tomb was any indication he felt nothing but love and adoration for her.

Tony knew the feeling.

***

‘I think that went well,’ Anan remarked.

‘The man’s trying to incite a xenophobic response in the halls of the United Nations,’ Bastet said, leading him through the aforementioned halls. ‘I should doubt there is a single article held within their Universal Declaration of Human Rights that I cannot use against the man.’

‘I suppose his next tactic would be to try and argue that you are not human,’ Anan mused.

Bastet smirked. ‘A simple DNA test would disprove that.’

‘Quite, but then I imagine you should have to explain why you, an Ancient Egyptian Royal, are not inbred.’

‘Hmph.’ Bastet shook her head. ‘They’ve already asked.’

‘Your Grace?’ Anan asked.

Bastet stopped and turned. ‘Well, think about it, Anan, Egyptian Royals, Cleopatra propaganda notwithstanding, are rather infamous for their physical deformities. What do I lack?’

‘I see.’ Before he could decide whether or not to comment further, his phone rang. He flicked it up. ‘Anan. Very well. Continue monitoring.’ He hung up. ‘It seems Prince T’Challa has begun organising for Rogers to make his move. You were correct once more, Your Grace. He intends to break his followers out of the Raft.’

‘How dull.’

***

Rhodey nearly scoffed when Ross tried to demand he take control of the situation.

Bastet basically talked rings around him, and then pointed out that Rogers had already injured baselines. Besides, Ross was aiming to kill. That was a big no-no to the UN. Amazing. Rhodey trusted hers and Tony’s calculations on precisely when Rogers would arrive so she had a little time before she headed off. In the intrim, Rhodey went to her to ask.

‘You’re 5000 years old,’ he said. ‘And you’re perfectly adapted to the modern world. Why can you do that when Rogers can’t?’

‘It’s not that he can’t, Col.,’ Bastet said. ‘It would be more accurate to say that he won’t. After all, if a man thinks the UN is a government and insists the best hands are his own before proceeding to fight his way out of situations in today’s world with no regard for who he injures or kills, as Rogers does, then he’s resisting change.’ She nodded her head in the general direction of Wakanda. ‘And if he’s staging a jailbreak then he has no regard for the law. Yet, I’ve been informed he requested a lawyer after he and Barnes smashed up Bucharest. Do you know what this tells me?’

Rhodey shook his head.

‘There are those who only acknowledge rules and regulations when they believe it will benefit them.’ Bastet narrowed her eyes. ‘Ethics, morals. They’re all extremely flexible. And they only count when they protect the person in question, or people they like. Otherwise, they might as well not even exist. And should anyone dare enforce them, then that person is just left of the devil.’ She scoffed. ‘The king of the double standard.’

Rhodey nodded. ‘And Rogers is one of these people.’

‘Very much so.’


	4. Predictable as the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of being a Chess Master is being able to anticipate the moves of your opponent.

Steve landed the jet and slipped out. While it had usually been Nat or Tony driving beforehand, and it was always the Avengers jet, not this fancy Wakandan one, he was aware of everything he needed to know when it came to actually flying. He had, after all, flown the Valkyrie. The added bonus was that this jet had a stealth mode so he could just land and then slip out of the jet.

It was a pity Tony felt like he had to do this. Steve didn’t understand why. Then again, he’d never understood the inventor. He hadn’t been anything like Howard. Howard had accepted it when Steve had to do something. Tony always had to argue and question him. Part of Steve was upset with Howard for letting Tony turn out like this. The other part of him suggested that maybe Howard had been so busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. and with helping Peg, with no idea that he was working with the enemy, that perhaps he just didn’t have the leftover energy to deal with his malcontented son. And that was hardly Howard’s fault.

Still, Tony should know better. Steve had done the right thing. It was unfortunate what had happened to Howard and his wife, but it wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Steve had known that Tony would never understand that. And he hadn’t. He’d tried to kill Bucky! It’s wasn’t like Bucky had actually wanted to hurt them. HYDRA had made him do it. _Tried to kill Bucky?_ Some part of him whispered. _Are you sure?_ Steve shook his head to dislodge such thoughts and moved quickly.

As he slipped through the building, no one seemed to be around.

He did realise the problem though. He had no idea where Sam, Wanda, and the others were being kept. He’d need to find the surviellance room. That meant he’d have to check every single room until he found the one he was looking for. Steve kicked the first door open. There was nothing of use in there. He moved on.

He never saw the cameras in the hallway tracking his movements.

***

‘How did you do that?’ Head of security – a guy called Coopland – asked.

Bastet was reclined in her seat with her hands folded behind her head. She said nothing, but she smirked. Anan stood in front of one of the monitors, his hands folded behind his back and his dark eyes narrowed. He turned and walked over to her. ‘Your Grace, it appears he has no idea where he is going.’

‘Of course not,’ Bastet said. ‘Most of his intel comes from either Dr. Stark or Romanoff. He now has access to neither of them. And Wakanda hasn’t hacked in. If they had, I’d know.’

Anan pulled out a small terminal and nodded. ‘Their code signature is very distinct. They haven’t been through.’

Bastet wasn’t even a little sorry that she’d told the UN that little tidbit: that they could hack into Wakanda. While, as she’d told Anan it made no difference to her whether T’Challa was going to shoot himself in the foot or not, harbourly dangerous fugitives and then letting them run rampant was not something she could, in good conscience, ignore. Besides, once Tony Stark had access to their database, the data would be shared with the UN. She was far more invested in making a good rapport with the United Nations than she was with keeping peace with people who would likely consider her sacreligious the moment they would hear her name.

It was in her best interest to comply with the world at large.

So was it in his, but he was too egotistical to see it.

‘Well, regardless,’ one of the technicians said. ‘He is getting closer to us.’

‘Are you going to engage him?’ Coopland asked.

‘The man’s always spoiling for a fight,’ Bastet said. ‘We only need the airport footage to tell us that. I won’t have a say in the matter.’ She leaned forward. ‘I can, however, mitigate the damage he does. After all, _I_ know what happens when you puncture a submarine.’

***

Steve entered the corridor and stopped short as a door at the other end opened and a woman walked out. He wanted to say her brown skin clashed horribly with those clearly-dyed blonde bangs and the dark red tips of her hair but, somehow, none of that was true. She looked at him without a single flicker of surprise and closed the door behind her.

She then folded her arms and faced him. That _had_ to be the surviellance room! She wouldn’t be that hard to get past, so Steve charged. The woman just stood there, eyebrow raised. Only when he got close did he realise she wasn’t dark-eyed as he originally had thought. Her eyes were a rich purple colour. Contacts, no doubt. She probably thought it made her look good.

Steve went to push her out of the way. As he reached for her, though, she dodged out of his grip. One moment her hands were wrapping around his arm and the next he was flying through the air. He slammed into a solid surface, probably the wall, and the wind was knocked out of him. As he caught his breath, he pushed himself to his feet.

(Had he been paying attention to his surroundings, he’d have noticed an eerie fog beginning to swirl around their feet.)

Steve charged again. ‘Where are they?’ he demanded, aiming a punch for her head.

But the woman said nothing. She flicked her arm up and Steve found his punch deflected. The woman’s fist quickly filled his field of vision and then collided with his nose. Pain shot right through his face and he spun at 180 degrees. Even though his vision was now double, Steve turned back around.

‘I could do this all day.’ As he said it, he tasted the tang of blood.

She just cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

Steve didn’t like that look. Well, if she wanted a fight, he’d give her a fight. He swung his left fist at her and then his right, planning on getting two punches in. She caught both fists though and yanked him forward. Her knee went up and into the bottom of his ribcage. Steve hacked over the woman’s shoulder. In the next instant she jerked her head and let his fists go. Pain exploded across the side of his head from the headbutt and Steve hit the ground.

He rolled to his feet again. ‘Who are you?’ he demanded.

The woman still said nothing. Steve charged. The woman side-stepped and held her arm out at the same level as Steve’s throat. It was too late to stop himself, so his Adam’s apple took the full blow of the hit. He fell and landed on his back. When he spoke again, his voice was raspy. She was clearly enhanced and had been gotten in here under false pretenses.

When he spoke his voice was still raspy. ‘Look, you don’t understand what’s going on. This…Accords stuff is just government agendas trying to control us. Tony fell for it, and I can’t let my team suffer for that. Just tell me where they are.’

Steve heard a low murmur of nonsense words. The woman stood like she didn’t hear a thing – for a moment. Then her head snapped to the side. She seemed focused on something Steve couldn’t see, but her eyes were narrowed and her expression was severe. The nonsense words became slightly louder.

The woman then turned her attention back to Steve, eyes cold and she began to stalk forwards. He watched, confused and a bit hopeful. That hope was dashed however, when she reached out and grabbed the front of his uniform and hauled him up to her. It was only then that Steve noticed the dark rage in her eyes. And then she punched him.

She punched him so hard he felt as though he’d been struck in the face by a 2-tonne brick. He swore he felt something crack. It was such an unusual thing to think as he was hit by a woman with some kind of superhuman strength, that something must have cracked. Then he was dropped to the ground and he found he couldn’t get up again.

He kicked out blindly as stars danced in front of his eyes, only to feel her foot land on his ankle. Steve launched himself out in her general direction. He was planning to grab her and throw her so he could get back control. But she just pushed him back down. His head banged against the metal floor. The world began to fade.

He was pulled back to consciousness by a painful yank on his arms. Steve quickly found he was completely immobilised. The woman was sitting on his back with his arms twisted painfully behind his back. She was sitting in just the right spot that he couldn’t even try to buck her off and all he could do was kick his legs uselessly.

(The fog cleared away.)

Then, she spoke for the first time. ‘All clear, gentlemen.’

All of the doors in the corridor swung open and Ross’s men poured out into the corridor. One guy chuckled.

‘Where’d you learn that hold?’ he asked.

‘I hope you don’t think I remember that after five millennia,’ she said. ‘Now, where are those cuffs? You might want to slap them on.’

Steve kicked harder, but no one tried to tie up his legs. Instead, he felt cold metal snap around the wrists that the woman held down. Then she let go. Steve struggled against the cuffs, but they wouldn’t budge. Then he felt his legs be pushed down. Two cold shackles were slapped around his ankles.

‘You can’t do this!’ he insisted.

One guy scoffed and went to say something.

‘Don’t waste your breath,’ the woman said to the man. ‘You English-speakers have an expression “it’s like talking to a wall”. His type personifies that. No matter what you or I or anyone else says, he won’t change his tune.’

‘So that’s why you refused to talk to him!’ someone else said with a chuckle.

‘Naturally.’ She folded her arms. ‘Now, do you boys mind a little advice? Put him in a cell away from the other clowns. Putting the same terrorist group in the same cell block is a terrible idea and I really don’t know who was behind that. All they do is egg each other on, and cement their own delusions.’

Steve’s protests were ignored as he was carted off.

***

**Stark Tower, New York**  
Tony had just gotten word that Rogers had been caught when he got a text from Bastet.

_I’m sorry._

_I know what it’s like to watch a parent die._

How did she find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Bastet found out about Siberia will be explained in the next chapter.


	5. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bastet sit down to talk.

Tony didn’t protest the cat, like at all.

It was actually kind of cute. Especially the way it sat in her lap, purring as she petted it. Tony wanted to say it was a cliché that the Egyptian girl had a pet cat but not really. When she’d been a kid, they had considered such animals sacred. So it made sense that she’d have one even now after so long.

‘How did you find out?’ Tony asked.

‘That has to do with the means in which I stopped Rogers from compromising the integrity of the Raft,’ Bastet said. ‘You’re a scientist so I don’t doubt you know what would’ve happened if Rogers went about his usual fighting tricks in that place.’

Tony nodded. Rogers spent all that time just punching things until they were either out of his way or they didn’t move anymore, that it was easy to see just what kind of damage he would do to the Raft if he engaged in a fight in there. The fact that there wasn’t even a dent in the corridor where Bastet had fought him was a testament to just how much she had been aware of that. ‘So what did you do?’

‘I shifted us partially into the next dimension,’ Bastet said. ‘For simplicity’s sake, let’s call it the Afterlife. Because I used what’s known as Shadow Powers to do it, it got the attention of my father’s court and also my grandfather. So they were all watching.’

Tony nodded. ‘Okay…’ He wasn’t sure about life after death but if it was a thing, it would probably be in another dimension.

‘I’ve mentioned how my father’s and grandfather’s courts were full of enhanced?’ Bastet checked. She waited for Tony’s nod. ‘Well, through these enhancements, they generally judged criminals by reading their hearts, minds, and souls respectively. The moment Rogers started spewing out his BS, they engaged in this means of trial.’

‘And they read it off of him?’ Tony asked.

‘And they told me. They wanted to see him brought to justice for the crime.’ Bastet studied him a moment. ‘And, judging from your reaction, I’d say their methods held true even in death.’

Slowly, Tony nodded.

‘Have you told anyone?’

‘No.’

‘Do you intend to?’

‘I…I haven’t decided yet.’ Tony looked at her. ‘What did you mean: you know what it’s like to watch a parent die?’

‘When I was a little girl, there was a massive battle,’ Bastet said. ‘What it was about isn’t relevant right now, but the point is that I, along with my sisters, were placed in a room that was considered physically safe for us. We were told, however, not to look out of the window.’

‘…You looked?’

‘I looked. And I saw my father repel the threat, but at the cost of his own life. 5000 years and the visage has never left me.’

Tony frowned. ‘And they thought it was a good idea to put you in a room where that could happen?’ Cause that seemed ludicrous. It wasn’t like little kids were totally obedient. And if they could see the shit show just by looking out the window, they were clearly on the wrong side of the building, weren’t they?

Bastet chuckled. ‘That’s exactly what my Uncle was so angry about when he found out.’ She paused. ‘Well, technically, he was my first cousin once removed but we all called him “uncle”.’

Tony gave a tight smile. ‘So…how did you end up Queen Regent of a Sumerian kingdom?’

Obviously she saw the subject change for what it was, but Bastet smiled and answered. ‘I was initially married off to him as part of a political alliance when I was thirteen. It was soon after that his advisors told him he had to pick out a Queen from his own wives.’

‘And you were picked?’ Tony asked.

‘Well, he was a pragmatic man,’ Bastet said, ‘so he knew he needed a Queen who would know how to run the place while he was away. That immediately counted out anyone who’d been married for their looks and anyone who was from a country that didn’t bother teaching females to run countries, which cut out a vast majority of the remaining wives. Only a small handful of us was left. And, at that point, my father was famous as a man who could make a tough decision that benefited many people.’

Tony nodded.

Bastet went on. ‘So, I became chief wife. I had three daughters with him, and one son. Needless to say my son, Ludari, went on to become king. But my husband died when Ludari was still an infant.’ She scratched the cat between the ears. ‘As I’m sure you can imagine, there were quite a few opportunistic shits who thought they could turn him into a puppet king to bolster their own power. So, I declared myself Ludari’s regent.’

Tony snorted. ‘That must’ve gone down like a lead balloon.’

‘Boy, did it,’ Bastet mused. ‘I mean, women in Sumer had more rights than, say, women in Assyria. They could own property, they could run businesses – though those were mostly for textile and food production – and they could stand in legal proceedings as witnesses. Sure, the land was still rife with double standards between men and women but it was better than other places. Technically, and legally, there was nothing preventing me from acting as my son’s regent until he came of age.’

‘Expect for certain power-hungry sharks,’ Tony said.

‘And even they didn’t have much of a leg to stand on. They instead tried to be subtle about giving our enemies invitations to attack in an effort to prove me weak. I think I repelled no less than eight invasions in the first year.’

Tony chuckled. ‘I was wondering why the archeological paper on your regency was titled “Ninanna the Great”.’

Bastet scoffed and waved it off. ‘Oh, please! They find a historical figure that did a little more than their contemporaries and they tack a “the Great” on the end of their names.’ She leaned back. ‘I mean, come on! What did Catherine the Great do? Fool around with a lot of men, build a bunch of magnificent palaces, amass one of the most valuable art collections in the world at the time, and overthrow her Peter Pan-eque husband. Sure, she also modernised Russia considerably. What did Frederich the Great do? Earn a lot of clout during a seven-year-long war. What did Pompey the Great do?’ She paused. ‘No, seriously, what did Pompey the Great do, besides get beheaded by a Ptolemy? I’ve legitimately forgotten.’

Tony barked out a laugh. ‘I dunno. History was never really my thing.’ He recovered himself. ‘So how come you’re still around?’

‘How did I become immortal?’ Bastet tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘My family, we used something called Shadow Powers. They were derived from another dimension that, in many ways, is alive. My sisters weren’t as talented in it as I was, and they rarely had cause to use the powers they did have, as I did. My grandfather only started using his shadow powers when he was over 50. He died when he was 65. My father died when he was 19. He’d been trained to use them his whole life, as I was. It turns out when you use Shadow Powers over a certain degree, they begin to seep into you and they do things to you. Honestly, immortality is mild compared to what could have happened to me.’

She had a point. If she was tapping into power that was derived from another dimension – a dimension where the laws of science maybe different – there was no telling what could happen. Becoming immortal was _very_ mild compared to what could happen to you. At the end of they day, though, this was what she had become.

‘Now that you’ve asked me,’ Bastet said, ‘let me ask you: why are you reluctant to disclose what happened in Siberia?’

Tony’s gut clenched. His knee-jerk instinct was to turn away, to deflect, but it was a legitimate question. He knew most people would be chomping at the bit to tear down Rogers if they were in his place. So, yes, it was a legitimate quesrtion. Tony considered for a moment before he answered.

‘While part of me is pissed off,’ he said, ‘I get that Barnes was brainwashed at the time. While I was in hospital, I looked up what was done to him in that time. I get that he was a victim.’

‘Yes, but Rogers wasn’t.’

‘No.’ Tony felt the anger roll in his gut. ‘He made the decision to keep that from me and still use my money and resources to look for my parents’ killer. Even now, I want him thrown in a dark corner and just left to rot.’

‘But…?’

‘But…well, for so long I thought the Avengers were necessary. There’s something coming – something big, and I’m not sure exactly how much S.H.I.E.LD. has compromised the world’s security by taking out the enhanced.’

‘You’re right,’ Bastet said. ‘The amount of enhanced on Earth is at an all time low thanks to S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. And the Battle of New York…well, I’d be shocked if that was the end of it. No war ever ended after just one battle. That’s why I called for help.’

‘Huh?’ Tony looked at her.

Bastet smiled. ‘That computer we use, it was left to us. The people who left it to us also left a feature in it so we could contact them if we were ever in over our heads. My father would have done so when I was a girl, had he the time to actually _get_ to the machine. So I sent the call out in advance, and they’ve responded.’

‘So we are getting help?’ Tony asked.

‘We already have. I know who is coming, why he’s coming, and how he’s going to arrive. They’re also sending some extra help our way. Do you know Carol Danvers?’

‘Carol?’ Tony felt his eyebrows lift. ‘Yeah. She disappeared in the 90s. Rhodey had a thing for her. I don’t think he ever really got over it.’

‘Turns out she’s part Kree. She disappeared because of S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury tried to rope her in, but she got wise pretty quickly and high-tailed it off the planet as soon as she was sure it was safe. The Chitauri were hardly the first alien invasion we faced. Anyway, she’s coming back.’

All Tony could manage to that was, ‘…Well, that’ll make Rhodey happy.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I haven't actually seen Captain Marvel, so I don't really know Carol's reason for leaving. But it's my fic, so I can do what I like.


	6. The Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet promised a demonstration, and a demonstration is what she will deliver.

Wanda’s hands were cuffed and she was marched through the building she’d been moved to.

The collar was still around her neck, stopping her from accessing her powers and defending herself. She was walked into a room that was full of men. Some of the men were clearly security guards. They all trained their guns on her as she was made to walk into the middle of the massive room. The only room she’d ever been in that was this large was the training room at the Compound.

Every second man, though, had no guns. They were dressed in suits rather than the gear the guards were dressed in, and didn’t appear to have any weapons at all. They just stood on the perimeter of the room. Wanda looked around and saw, above the room, there was a viewing deck. Through the glass of the viewing deck she saw countless witnesses. All of them had their eyes on her. She felt…judged.

Wanda scowled. ‘What is this? An execution?’

‘Oh, don’t be a nitwit.’

Wanda twisted around and saw a woman walking in from the other side of the room. She was followed by another man who simply had dark hair and eyes and wore some sort of ornamental neckpiece. Like the unarmed men, they both had a brown skin tone. But she also had blonde bangs and dark red tips at the end of her black hair. The most striking thing about her was her deep purple eyes. She was something to look at.

She went on in her strange accent. ‘This is the United Nations. They prefer to rehabilitiation to execution.’ She then lifted her head. ‘Are we recording, Chairman?’

One of the men from above had his voice broadcast down. ‘Recording and transmitting.’

Oh, so a public display. Wanda ground her teeth.

The man with her helped the woman step up onto a podium that was being raised out of the ground. She was only raised a few feet. As she stood on it, a camera came out from a panel in the wall. As soon as the light flicked on, the woman began speaking. She seemed to erase all traces of her accent from her voice.

‘My name is Bastet Sultan, for those of you who have not heard of me. I am a 5000 year old Egyptian enhanced. I was also a member of the Royal Family in the era of the Pharaohs, as those of you familiar with the culture would be able to tell from my name. I have made a claim to the United Nations and today I will prove my claim true. I made the statement that I could suppress powers in those who prove themselves reckless, careless, negligent, or dangerous in their use of such powers.’

Wanda ground her teeth. She was going to try and take away her powers! She couldn’t do that! It was her powers! It was impossible to take away her powers, especially given all of the effort and difficulty she had Pietro had to struggle through to get their powers. This was clearly a ridiculous power play by Stark. Wanda glared at the woman.

Bastet pointed at her without even looking at her. ‘This woman volunteered to join HYDRA when she was 18 years old. She then agreed to a series of experiments in the hope that it would give her power to kill Tony Stark. This is both recorded in the HYDRA files which were released in 2014, and she has been caught on camera saying as much. Why the vendetta against Tony Stark? She was born in a country gripped by war. One day, when she was ten years old, a bomb destroyed her apartment building, killing her parents and trapping her below the rubble with her brother. Then a second shell landed. It did not explode, but it did have “Stark” written on it.’

The woman stopped talking. Wanda looked around, but she was shocked to see none of the witnesses were moved by this. Rather, quite a few of the people behind the glass were looking at her like she was crazy. What was wrong with them? Didn’t they understand how she had suffered? How Stark had ruined her life?

‘Proceed, Ms. Sultan,’ the “Chairman” said.

The platform lowered and she stepped down, with a hand from the man with the neckpiece. Wanda glared at her as she walked over. There was no mercy or pity in the woman’s eyes as she looked at Wanda. She didn’t care about her at all. And she wasn’t scared of her. If Wanda could access her powers, she’d rectify that.

But then the woman’s eyes seemed to glow. A red tinge began to leak into them. For the first time in her life, Wanda was struck by how she must look to people before she attacked. If she was honest, she didn’t really care. She just didn’t like the idea of it being turned against her. The woman lifted her right arm, hand clenched into a fist.

Around her arm there was a golden bracelet that spanned from her wrist to half-way up her forearm. At the front of it there was an eye, like you saw in movies about Ancient Egypt. The eye began to glow. A similar eye, on a different angle, began to glow golden on her forehead. The woman’s hair began to flick back as if she was standing in a strong breeze.

Suddenly, the woman’s hand snapped out and clasped Wanda’s head. A blinding light seemed to come from inside the woman somewhere. Wanda cried out. There was a sharp snapping sensation, and Wanda fell back. The hand released her head. The next thing Wanda knew she was sitting on her backside.

‘I can see why you insisted on the safety precautions,’ the “Chairman” said. ‘I shudder to think of the lawsuits we’d face for projecting that blinding flash alone into the average TV.’

With a dry chuckle, the woman nodded to the man with the neckpiece. As if it was a non-verbal order, the man bowed. He stepped forward and removed the collar. Wanda quickly reached for her powers. But nothing happened. Wanda tried again. Again, nothing happened. Someone leaned over and undid her cuffs. Before they could grab her wrist again, Wanda lashed out with one hand, intending to use her powers to throw them all back.

Nothing happened.

‘What did you do to me?!’ she screeched, launching herself at the woman.

The woman stopped her with the left arm against her collarbone. ‘Precisely what I said I would.’

***

Tony was glad he had installed that safety feature.

Of course, Bastet had explained to him why she wanted a feature that would temporarily cut out all visuals. Having the side effect of a bright light in her process would definitely be a good reason to black out the screen. Especially when she’d said the more power she generated, the brighter the light became.

So that no one thought they’d lost contact or anything, Tony had made sure the screen did show something. A message that read: _We apologise for the lack of visuals, but the cameras are currently picking up a level of brightness that would be medically hazardous for some viewers._

_Your images will return soon._

_Thank you for your patience._

When the visuals returned, the whole world had seen the evidence that Wanda’s powers were out of her reach. And they saw her freak out over it. When she tried to physically attack Bastet, the Egyptian simply defended herself and allowed the guards to re-cuff her and drag her out, kicking and screaming about Tony being the devil incarnate.

Now, Tony had been aware that her vendetta against him was full of holes. Despite what Rogers thought, she didn’t have a leg to stand on. Saying it privately was one thing. But once you opened your mouth and said it on national TV – international actually – well, then...There was a can of worms for you.

It was already trending on social media before the broadcast even finished.

_Wait, wait, wait. A Stark Industries bomb landed and it *didn’t* explode?_

_She joins a terrorist organisation to kill the CEO of a company because she saw his name on an unexploded bomb? WTF????????!!!!!!!!_

_I mean, I don’t like Stark. Guy was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and all, but that chick is crazy! What the hell was she doing on a team like the Avengers?_

_I’m really glad Bastet locked her powers away. I feel a lot safer._

And so did Tony. Wanda’s powers were gone and she would soon be extradited back to Sokovia to stand trial for her various crimes in the country and then Sokovia would allow the other countries she’d committed crimes in to put her on trial for her crimes on their soil. The others, meanwhile, would be put on trial for their crimes.

Already, Bastet had acquired a deal the videotape of the assassination and the fight in that bunker, after negotiating with Russia. Apparently, they’d had them this whole time but still hadn’t decided what to do with the evidence. They would give her the tape, and allow her to decide what to do with it. But first, they wanted her to get them their wayward Black Widow.

Which meant Nat was done for.

Bastet had determined that the Starks would have justice and Tony wasn’t about to stop her. After all, with the Accords in place more and more enhanced were stepping out of the shadows. There were a lot more than Tony had thought. Many of them had remained in hiding for the same reason Bastet had. Now that she’d proven there was a guarantee of safety and protection, the rest of them began to come out of the woodwork.

And it gave Tony a much better group to work with than those freeloaders.

**San Francisco**  
Scott sat in the prison common room, watching the news coverage on Wanda.

He honestly should have known better than to believe in a legend. Legends were just stories that people told. Captain America was nothing like what all those stories proclaimed him to be. Some of the guys thought he was an idiot for breaking his parole on account of the guy, and some were more sympathetic, deeming that they’d have done the same thing.

When Hank had been arrested, Scott had been told. He’d asked why, of course, and face-palmed when he discovered that Hank’s response to Scott being arrested was to disappear himself, Hope, and the company. Nothing screamed “guilty” quite like pulling a Houdini. And then he got caught when he sent Hope to look through Stark’s tower for the Ant-Man suit.

She ended up getting caught and knocked out by someone called Daredevil, who’d been there to negotiate with Stark. Apparently the guy was blind as a bat but more than made up for it with all his other senses. Hank had then come out of hiding to bluster about it, and was promptly arrested along with his daughter on suspicion of accessory to Scott’s crimes.

Scott had to actually tell the authorities that he’d left without telling either of them where he was going.

Conclusion: Hank was an idiot.

No...he was worse than that. With Hank and Hope caught, people started speaking up. Certain loved ones, who’d worked in Pym’s company were missing. They had been for months, and their families were increasingly suspicious that Pym had something to do with it. It was only then that Tony Stark got involved. And he went to get the answers from Hope. Scott wasn’t sure what he’d said, but Hope spilled and told him exactly where they were.

According to the report, which he’d been allowed to read, Hope hadn’t realised her father hadn’t evacuated the building before shrinking it down. She’d been horrified to learn what had really happened. And she’d immediately turned over the technology. Stark had then wasted no time in figuring out how it worked and then restoring the building and the workers.

Now, while Hank was ranting about Stark stealing his tech, the rescued workers were slapping great big civil and criminal lawsuits on the paranoid old geezer.

It looked like Scott had backed the wrong billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't actually seen Ant-Man 2, but given the MCU's track record I'm gonna guess that Pym's employees were "out of sight, out of mind".


	7. Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet was fully aware of what behaviour her name would get from Wakandans, and she came prepared.

‘Tony!’

Rhodey turned his head as Tony stopped to let Bastet and her entourage catch up to them as they walked into the embassy where the various enhanced – whether they be empowered, something other than the standard human, or using some form of technology – were meeting the panel to discuss the Accords. Rhodey didn’t know much about Bastet, but he knew enough about the world she’d grown up in to know that she’d had a very clear view of hierarchy.

Which was why she was constantly surprising him.

The world had moved on but, despite her troupe of personal guardsmen, she had moved with it.

‘Quite a good turn-out, I must say,’ Bastet remarked, falling into step with Tony.

‘Is that surprising?’ Tony asked, sounding amused. ‘After you caught Rogers, you stuck him in front of a camera and just let the international media go to town on him.’

Rhodey smirked to himself as he remembered that. Bastet had come up with the idea of letting Rogers get hoisted by his own petard. Tony had been uncharacteristically angry at him, leading Rhodey to believe he’d missed something. In fact, he even went with her plan and called in Christine Everhart to do the interview.

As Tony said, _‘She’s professional. Whether or not Christine likes or hates a person doesn’t affect what she writes or says about them.’_

Of course, Rogers, having had no experience with the press, said far too much and gave Christine far too little credit. As a direct result, Bastet’s intention became a reality. People began to question Rogers and his gangbang. If not their qualifications for such a team, then their suitability was questioned. In some cases, their sanity was even questioned. Either way, Bastet had gotten her way.

Rogers and his followers were seen as the exception, not the rule.

Now it stood to the rest of the enhanced community to show what the rule was, and everyone who could was pitching in.

Including a certain Panther striding across to them, backed by his own entourage. They all looked like someone had just pissed in their cereal. ‘What’s their problem?’ Rhodey asked, gesturing to them. Their own group stopped and watched the approaching Wakandans who, now that they’d stopped, Rhodey saw were actually heading for their little group.

‘Know much about Wakandan religion?’ Bastet asked.

‘No,’ Tony said.

‘You’re about to find out.’ Bastet turned to the man who seemed to be in charge of her own entourage – Anan, Rhodey thought she’d called him. ‘Has he been coronated yet?’

‘He has.’

A moment later, T’Challa came into earshot. ‘Woman!’

Bastet gave him one of the blandest looks Rhodey had ever seen. ‘I’d prefer Lady Bastet from you, if you don’t mind, King T’Challa.’

T’Challa and his entourage glared at her. ‘I refuse to use such a blasphemous name,’ he snapped.

Blasphemous? How was Bastet’s name blasphemous? For her time period, it was very typical for an Egyptian princess. And most people today would simply take it for an unusual name. If they heard where it was from, they’d probably find it interesting, but it would hardly be considered blasphemous. However, Bastet didn’t seem overly surprised.

Instead she smirked. ‘Blasphemous? Oh, isn’t that rich coming from you?’ She turned to Anan. ‘Isn’t that rich coming from him?’

‘Very rich, Your Grace,’ Anan said.

The Wakandans stared at them, disbelieving.

‘What are you talking about?’ T’Challa demanded.

‘If you’d have done your homework, you’d know I am a 5000 year old Egyptian princess,’ Bastet said. ‘And if you had studied any history outside of your own, you would realise that the Egyptian Royal Family were in the habit of naming their children after their Gods.’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘We predate Wakanda’s founding by at least two millennia. When I was a girl, Wakanda was no more than a collection of hunter-gatherer tribes that were unknowingly sitting on tonnes and tonnes of vibranium. Despite the fact that you worship the Goddess Bast now, she was originally part of _our_ pantheon.’

Oh, now he got it.

T’Challa’s face did a funny little twist and his entourage – which consisted mainly of women, now that Rhodey looked at them – looked between each other, looking decidedly uncomfortable. They quickly retook their angry expressions though. T’Challa opened his mouth, clearly to make some sort of insistence or something.

Bastet cut him off though. ‘As far as names go...if you’re offended at the kind of names we used, you really don’t want to know why.’

Tony snorted. Rhodey managed to control his own amusement somewhat.

Then Tony said, ‘They don’t know why?’ with a cocked eyebrow and a disbelieving tone. The question made the Wakandans look between each other again. Whatever they meant to accomplish by confronting Bastet was always going to blow up in their faces. In a lot of ways, they reminded Rhodey of sheltered children learning that their way wasn’t the only way, or even necessarily the best way – the hard way.

Bastet folded her arms. ‘If anything, _I_ should be offended.’ She flicked her hair over her shoulder as she turned her head. ‘Let’s face it, alongside from Rome, Israel, and Greece, Egypt is in the running for the oldest civilisation that still exists. Our cultures defined current world culture.’ She smirked. ‘If you were going to rip off a God, you probably should have made it a little less recognisable to the world at large.’

Tony’s eyes lit up. Rhodey knew that look. It was the look Tony got when someone was making a move that would make some poor sap’s life miserable. Tony liked watching this because it showed when someone knew how to work a situation to their advantage. Generally, Tony was the one in the room who did that. He liked watching other people do it – but only when the poor bastards they were setting upon deserved it.

Then Bastet pulled an honest-to-God confused expression. ‘Do answer one question though. Why did you choose Bast?’

‘I...beg your pardon?’ T’Challa asked, sounding stunned.

‘Well, I mean,’ she shrugged, ‘by the time your cluster of tribes came together, and realised what you were sitting on, enough to build a society, Bast had taken on the visage of an ordinary housecat. Am I not mistaken in presuming your God is the source of your Black Panther?’

There was a silence. Finally, one of the Wakandan women said, ‘Bast sent us the protection of the Black Panther, yes.’

‘Then why in Ra’s name is she a housecat?’ Bastet asked. ‘Especially given the variety the Egyptians alone gave you. Bast was also, I add, the Goddess of the Protection of Women, Children, and Domestic Cats, not the whole blessed country.’ She paused as Anan leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Rhodey supposed he got additional intel from the Bluetooth he was wearing, because then Bastet said, ‘Also, quite inappropriate given the fact that you are a warrior culture society.’

The way their eyes bugged and jaws dropped was a classic Kodak moment.

Bastet ignored it. ‘There were many other options. Sekhemet, for example. She had the head of a lioness by the time Wakanda sprung up, and she was the Goddess of the Sun, Fire, Plagues, Healing, and, most importantly to you, War.’ She paused and looked thoughtful. ‘Actually, that War Goddess part is what most people remember these days.’ She stopped and clicked. ‘Hold on, no. Forget Sekhemet. Mafdet would have been far more appropriate in both looks and purpose. She had the head of a feline, but no one could really tell what kind. You could have passed her off as a panther. She was also our deification of legal justice and a Goddess of Protection – particularly protection of sacred places.’ She paused and then shrugged. ‘I could go on for hours.’

The more she had gone on, the funnier it’d become. Rhodey was doing his very best not to laugh, but his best wasn’t good enough. And he was fine with that. Bunch of arrogant asses like this deserved to be laughed at. They might learn something. He decided to just go ahead and say it, and his laughter came out in his voice. ‘I get the feeling you could.’

Tony chuckled. ‘Come on. Let’s go. We don’t want to be late into the meeting.’

Their whole group turned and walked into the conference hall. Everyone was sat down in a massive room set up not unlike a congress meeting room. It was probably so that everyone would have the chance to speak and have their voice heard. Bastet, as one of the most experienced enhanced there, was seated near the Chairman. Tony was seated next to her, most likely for his own experience both in the superhero world and as an international businessman. When T’Challa entered, he seemed surprised that he was being told where to sit.

_My God, he’s really got no idea how diplomacy works._ And it showed. He seemed disdainful of everyone and everything not Wakandan. And he had absolutely no poker face. Half the time he was opening glaring at Bastet. Evidently being told that his “superior” society had actually gone and stolen something from someone else did not sit well with him. But he was seated on the opposite side of the room from Bastet – in a place of inexperience.

Rhodey didn’t know how they judged that but he guessed that it had something to do with his rampage after Barnes, or his lack of contact with the outside world. Either way, it seemed to ruffle his feathers. Rhodey himself was sitting on Tony’s other side. Bastet’s guardsmen stood on her side of the room, back behind all the gathered enhanced, with the exception of Anan. He stood at her right shoulder. T’Challa’s guardswomen did much the same thing. The Chairman began the meeting by standing and stating.

‘For everyone gathered here, we thank you for making the effort to make the travel in order to discuss the Sokovia Accords. There are some who could not make it, most notably Captain Carol Danvers. However, all those who were scheduled for attendance are here so we will begin.’

Rhodey smiled to herself. When Carol vanished in the 90s, he’d felt the loss. He’d really liked her. It was the one time (back then) when Tony had sat down with him to have a quiet drink in Rhodey’s apartment. They’d both said very little. It was like their own private mourning ceremony. To find out she was alive and just had to flee to space was...Well, it was astounding to be honest. And Rhodey was looking forward to seeing her again.

Throughout the whole meeting, Rhodey noticed that T’Challa had very little to say, but a lot of glaring to do. Even if he wanted to look strong, he had already been knocked down by the person that everyone was turning to; everyone was asking questions to. Bastet seemed to have the answer to everything.

Well, after 5000 years what could you expect?


	8. Eyes on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confidence is good.
> 
> Overconfidence is not.

The data flashed across the screen.

‘So the Winter Soldier is in Wakanda?’ Michael Brown, head of the investigation into the aforementioned Winter Soldier, asked.

‘On ice,’ Anan stated, ‘by his own choice, but in Wakanda.’

Brown shook his head. ‘King T’Challa’s got a lot of nerve.’

‘I wouldn’t say that,’ Tony remarked, going over a few final checks of his newest invention.

‘No.’ Bastet, sitting back on one of the couches in the office, agreed. ‘It would be more accurate to say he has no understanding of the consequences of these actions. He’s an absolute monarch. I spent time as one of those. The hardest thing is adapting to the idea that you can’t go around and just do what you like anymore.’

‘You seem to have adapted just fine,’ Brown remarked.

‘Well, my father had a unique perspective for an ancient king.’ Bastet brushed it off. ‘And then my cousin was in love with a peasant who he lost because his own father thought he could do whatever he liked.’ She shook her head. ‘And that’s not even mentioning the fact that Egypt has never been isolated. Especially not to the extent Wakanda was. I mean, look at his behaviour when he was hunting Barnes. This is man used to being able to go where he wants, do what he wants, and get away clean with it.’

One of Brown’s men barked out a laugh. ‘He’s not going to have a very nice time out here.’

As this happened, one of Bastet’s guardsmen walked in with a sheet of paper and handed it to Anan.

Bastet shrugged. ‘That’s his own silly fault, isn’t it?’

‘Yeah.’ Tony stood up. ‘I’ve actually noticed that. When we’re in Accords meetings, he actually zones out about five minutes in – ten, if we’re lucky. I’d almost say he was faking it, but I’ve spent enough time in board rooms to know what that looks like. And I’ve done it enough to know the reasons why people do it, and none of those reasons apply to him.’

Brown frowned. ‘Well, Agent Ross reported that Wakanda seemed to be in a very antiquated mindset, despite their technology, where might makes right. It’s entirely possible he could view the beaurocratic process with disdain; think it’s beneath him.’

The man who’d initially said it reiterated his statement. ‘Not gonna have a nice time.’

Anan walked over and whispered in Bastet’s ear. She nodded and stood up. ‘And he’s not the only one.’

**Northern Norway**  
Natasha had chosen this town to hide in because it was the perfect time of year to hide.

The cold of the Norwegian winter allowed her to cover up her face and not raise any questions. And she could talk through her scarf and have her voice muffled. It made for a nice way to hide, especially given the recent turn of events. Natasha had expected Steve to break the others out of the Raft. She had then intended to regroup with them. But she hadn’t expected Steve to be stopped by someone.  
Natasha had hacked in and seen the footage.

Steve would never have expected the trap that Natasha had seen coming a mile away. No guards meant an ambush. Yet when the woman – who had to be enhanced herself – sprung the trap he had clearly been completely unprepared. And he’d gotten his butt kicked. The whole time, the woman hadn’t said a word to him.

Natasha recognised a power-play when she saw one. That woman had all the power in the situation, and she was making sure Steve knew it. Of course, with how Steve was it probably went right over his head. Steve’s world view was childishly simple, and tragically narrow. He had a very black and white view of the world.

To be fair, he was probably very much a product of his time.

The 40s were a time when things were seen either good or bad. Racism and sexism were very prevalent, and they weren’t seen as wrong. And, if you weren’t affected by it, it never really occurred to you that it was bad in any way. Steve’s behaviour towards both Natasha and Wanda was typical for the time period he came from.

Of course Natasha had seen him try the same thing on Pepper. Only Pepper didn’t stand to gain anything from it, so she didn’t tolerate it. So Steve had taken to avoiding her. And, of course, Tony found this hilarious. In the later years, if he wanted to avoid Steve...well, not just Steve but all of them, he’d be found with Pepper.

Even Natasha couldn’t get past her.

Which brought her to the current problem. Natasha had burnt any bridges she still had with Tony. He’d let her walk, but he must have known the problems she’d face. All of her contacts, especially her old S.H.I.E.L.D. contacts, had either ignored her or met her with open hostility. It took her a while to figure out why. They’d all had their covers blown by the Data Dump she’d initiated. And some had even lost their families due to it.

It was the first time she considered that the Data Dump may not have been the best idea.

But she was here now and she had to find a way out. Fortunately, she’d managed to find a potential way out of the situation. A rogue operative by the name of Grey Heron. The only thing Natasha was unsure of was Grey Heron’s agenda. They wanted the Avengers back...but for what purpose?

Well, she’d cross that bridge when she came to it. Grey Heron was her best bet.

Natasha slipped into the small shack where she was supposed to meet the other spy. Slipping through the door, she found herself looking at the back of another woman. For a moment, Natasha thought she didn’t know she was there. But the other woman quickly corrected her assumption.

‘Close that door, man-eater. You’re letting the draught in.’

Natasha slid the door closed behind her. ‘Man-eater?’

‘That’s what your name’s derived from, isn’t it?’ The hooded figure turned around revealing deep purple eyes – contacts, no doubt. A bit too conspicuous for Natasha’s taste. ‘The female spider that eats the male after mating?’

Natasha smirked. ‘You have it?’

The Grey Heron leaned back. ‘You know the deal. No file, no escape package.’

Natasha didn’t like having to hand over her end of the deal first, but she was at a disadvantage here. She didn’t know where the escape package was, and Grey Heron was the one with the contacts to pull it off. So she reached into her jacket and pulled out the file on the Winter Soldier. Why Grey Heron wanted it, she didn’t know – nor did she care.

Natasha set the folder down and slid it across the table. Grey Heron stopped it with her hand and then picked it up. She opened the folder and flicked through it in a familiar set of motions that any spy or intelligence agent would recognise. She was checking to be sure it was genuine. It was. Natasha would have no further need for it after this. She was done with the Avengers and it no longer afforded her any leverage over Tony Stark.

Anything she still needed from it, she’d memorised.

Finally, she snapped the file shut and nodded. ‘Satisfactory.’ She then reached into her oversized jacket and pulled out a fat envelope. She set it on the table. ‘It’s all in there.’

Natasha took the package and opened it. Yes, it was. Everything she’d need. A new identity, a social security number, and a set of travel papers which would take her to a small town in Poland where she could blend in and lie low until all of this blew over. Everything she needed to establish a new identity was there.

Her new name would be Nikola Ryba.

Grey Heron raised an eyebrow. ‘I presume you can speak the correct dialect convincingly?’

Natasha sneered as such a question.

The other spy smirked. ‘Good.’

***

The identity was used.

Every time it was, it was tracked. The small group of men worked their way through the plan. They had their agents move in where they needed them. Of course, they didn’t want to create a scene. So they’d wait until the perfect time to strike. And they had enough eyes on her to know what she looked like. The fact that she hadn’t deviated from her course told them she wasn’t aware of the eyes on her.

At one point, one of the men turned to the mastermind of this particular venture. ‘A grey heron?’

Bastet smiled. ‘Grey herons are one of those birds that stand completely still when hunting and then,’ she clicked, ‘strike like a snake.’

And that was just what would happen.

***

Bastet stood out of sight and waited.

Romanoff didn’t even see the Russian agents coming at her. They were upon her and she was subdued before she knew what’d happened. Bastet wasn’t sure what she’d expected, but she found herself disappointed as she watched the famed Black Widow be taken down so easily. Either Bastet’s ploy was extremely good, or Romanoff was so desperate for something to go her way – and was used to Tony Stark Miracles making her look better than she was – that she hadn’t exercised the proper cautions.

It would have been in her best interests to go around any way other than the one that had been laid out for her.

Bastet waited until Romanoff was lying with her hands cuffed and her nose bleeding and then she walked out.

Romanoff looked up at her and her eyes narrowed. ‘Grey Heron.’

Bastet shrugged. ‘I was surprised you didn’t recognise me, Black Widow. I expected to have to try a second time. But on the off chance you didn’t recognise me...You see, I’ve been on the news a lot recently.’ She was handed a package and opened it to ensure it was what it should have been. ‘I stripped the Scarlet Witch’s powers for starters.’

Natasha’s eyes widened. ‘Wait...you’re the one who stopped Steve breaking the others out.’

‘Oh, so you have seen me.’ Bastet smirked. ‘That’s even worse.’ She lifted the bag in her hand, still not looking at Romanoff. ‘See, the Russian government agreed to hand over all of the evidence of the Starks assassination to me if I delivered you into their hands. I’m a very strong believer in the delivery of justice.’

She couldn’t tell what Romanoff was thinking, mostly because Bastet refused to look at her quite yet.

‘But you need us!’ she insisted. ‘Why are you taking out the Avengers? The world is vulnerable and there are no other people like us who—’

Bastet barked out a laugh, cutting off her self-important speech. Now she looked at her, smirking the whole time.

‘On the contrary,’ she said, ‘there are many fish in the sea.’


	9. A Day of Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is dropped.

Bastet had handed the data over to the proper American authorities.

Tony had known it was only a matter of time now, but he also knew she was doing this because her sense of justice demanded it. Knowing it was coming meant having to tell Pepper what’d happened so she could actually prepare for the inevitable shit-storm. He hadn’t looked at her the whole time he’d been talking. Pepper was also dead silent as she listened. After he finished, he took a deep breath and leaned heavily on his work station.

Then Pepper wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She didn’t say anything though. Tony was grateful for that. A knot had formed in his throat. He didn’t think he could get any more words out without breaking down in tears. They stood there like that for God knew how long, until Tony managed to wrestle his emotions back under control.

‘Have you told Rhodey?’ Pepper asked.

‘I didn’t want to tell anyone,’ Tony said, ‘but that’s why Bastet caught Romanoff and turned her over. All the evidence was in Russian hands. She’s turned it over to the feds. Odds are it’ll hit the media in a couple of days. I figured you’d appreciate the warning.’

Pepper nodded. But she was silent for a moment. ‘How did Bastet find out?’

When Tony’s finished telling her, Pepper’s eyebrows had lifted so high they could have almost been touching her hairline. ‘Where do you find these people?’

Tony sighed, but then it occurred to him.

***

The federal authorities held a press conference in which they presented the evidence and their own findings. People all over the country had become suspicious because someone had let it slip that Tony Stark’s permission had been sought and the received to exhume the bodies of both of his parents. Rumours circulated, but nothing was confirmed until the moment the press were presented with the cold, hard evidence.

Then it was the top story for every news outlet not only in America, but all over the world.

When Tony went anywhere, he put on a black suit and a pair of sunglasses. He looked at no one and spoke to no one. The fact that his parents were now publically known to have been murdered, and then to find it was covered up, was still painful for him to bear – never mind having people wanting a quote from him on the matter. So Tony just kept his head down and moved, allowing Happy to just do his job.

‘Tones?’ Rhodey asked after Tony closed the car door behind him and slid in opposite him. ‘How are you doing?’

‘It could be worse, I suppose,’ Tony said.

Rhodey pressed his lips together. ‘You sure you’re okay with what Bastet did?’

Tony heaved a sigh. ‘Bastet found out, and she’s an ancient queen. She’s not in the habit of turning the other cheek when it comes to murder. Besides, at least she had the common decency to tell me what she was going to do before she actually did it.’

‘There’s that.’ Rhodey nodded in acquiescence. ‘Still, she had to know the consequences of what she’d done.’

‘I would imagine so.’

‘But are you okay with it?’ Rhodey pressed. ‘I mean, you spent years thinking your dad was responsible for that...accident.’

Tony almost snorted. The way Rhodey had said “accident” was the same way movie villains said it when they were talking about inducing fakes ones. Maybe that wasn’t that far off, given the circumstances. But he gave his best friend a wry smile. ‘I’m okay with it. If she hadn’t done what she did, I’m not sure I would. It’d be enough for me to know dad wasn’t really responsible for what happened. I don’t think I could bring myself to share it with the rest of the world by myself, though. So...in a way, I’m glad she found out.’

Rhodey studied him for a moment. ‘You’ve been grieving properly.’

‘Huh?’ Tony looked at him, surprised. ‘What do you mean?’

‘When it happened, you really went off the rails,’ Rhodey said. ‘My mom was worried about you, but you never really accepted what happened. You just kept trying to distract yourself. First with the alcohol and the women, and then with Iron Man. It’s what I told Pepper when I realised she was here to stay: you’d never really properly processed what happened to your parents. But, now you have.’ He inclined his head. ‘Did you...know you’d been lied to? On some level?’

Tony cocked his head and considered it. Did he know? Somewhere, in his subconscious, had he been aware of the fact that his parents had not died accidentally? He thought back to that time – when Edwin Jarvis had sat him down and told him his parents were dead; when Aunt Peg came in and told him that his father had been drunk being the wheel, and what happened after. He thought back to when he’d first seen the video. He recalled the shock and horror he’d felt watching it. The sting of betrayal as he’d realised that Rogers had known the whole time. The answer was clear.

‘No,’ Tony said. ‘I didn’t subconsciously know they’d been murdered, but I was denied closure.’

‘Huh?’ Rhodey asked.

Tony sighed. ‘Aunt Peg refused to let me see the bodies – to even let me see them be lowered into the ground. Said it'd be too traumatic for me. They were already in the ground when the funeral took place. At the time I didn’t realise that was odd. When I could have picked up on it, I was deliberately not thinking of it.’

Rhodey frowned. ‘So she knew?’

‘She had to. Why else would she make a blatant effort to keep me from seeing their bodies? Rightfully, young as I was, I should’ve been the one to identify them. I’m their son. But she kept insisting that she’d deal with it. She didn’t want me to know they’d been murdered. She didn’t want anyone to know.’

They were both silent for a long moment.

Rhodey then cocked an eyebrow. ‘That’s gonna come up during the enquiry, isn’t it?’

‘Yup.’

***

Anan frowned. ‘So Ms. Carter knew?’

‘Most certainly.’ Bastet twirled a pen between her fingers. ‘After all, she was the most vocal endorser of the “car accident” story. And there are a few instances I was able to find of her becoming quite...ferocious in dispelling any suggestions to what actually happened.’

Anan almost smirked. ‘And now that the truth is known, that is going to look very suspect.’

‘Naturally.’

‘So why did she lie about it?’ Anan asked curiously.

‘How should I know?’ Bastet asked. ‘And we’re a day late and a dollar short, as these people say, to find out directly from the source.’

‘If you were to take an educated guess?’

Bastet paused and stood up. She walked to her percolator and flicked it on. ‘If I were to think the absolute worst, I would say she was in on it. Perhaps she felt that she’d gotten everything useful from Howard Stark that he was going to give – and the serum was the last of it.’ She shook her head. ‘But I don’t think that’s it. This is the woman who had Mr. Stark destroy the serum in the forties to keep Steven Rogers entirely unique. No, no. The most likely option is that she knew if he was known to be murdered there would be a very public enquiry into his death.’

‘And she knew his son would involve himself.’

‘Precisely.’ Bastet poured herself a cup of coffee. ‘And with someone of Tony’s intellect involved, the trail would lead right back to S.H.I.E.L.D. That was something she could never allow. So, rather than risk exposure, she besmirched Howard Stark’s name and put the blame onto his shoulders. After all, a dead man can hardly argue.’ She blew on her coffee. ‘Usually.’

As she sipped her coffee, a knock sounded at the door and Anan got up to answer it. He spoke briefly with the man on the other side before nodded, closing the door and returning.

‘A response from the Egyptian Gods, Your Grace.’

‘Thank you.’ Bastet set her coffee down and took it from him. She quickly read it. ‘Of all the lousy timing...!’

‘The younger Mr. Stark was right?’

‘Of course.’ Bastet clicked her tongue. ‘One who calls himself Thanos, better known in the Galaxy as “the Mad Titan”. It seems he believes the solution to the resource crisis which every world finds itself in is to cut the population in half. He wants to use the Infinity Stones to do this.’

Anan shook his head. ‘That would spell certain death to all. What is it he needs?’

‘Infinity Stones.’ Bastet tucked the message away. ‘Have a watch put on Vision, and do tell him why. And send a delegation to the Kamar-Taj in Kathmandu to warn them.’

‘Shall I also contact Tony Stark?’

‘Don’t bother. I’ll do it.’


	10. Impending Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bastet go around sharing the news.

Tony and Bastet had the same idea.

They both agreed that it was the most sensible decision.

‘I’ll take care of this bunch.’

‘And I’ll call on these ones.’

***

Danny Rand looked over the data.

He sat back and looked up. ‘So, we’re definitely getting invaded?’

‘This planet has what he wants,’ Tony said. ‘Vision, for one. And Bastet tells me there’s at least one more that’s been protected by a nationless order for at least 900 years.’

‘So...what are the Infinity Stones?’

‘Damned if I know,’ Tony shook his head, ‘but the one in Vision’s head was previously used to mind-control Barton, Selvig, and a few others. Whatever they are...’ He let that one hang.

Rand nodded. ‘All right. ‘I’ll contact the Defenders.’

***

‘You’re certain?’ the Ancient One asked.

‘We are.’ Bastet handed over the data.

The Ancient One took the data and looked over it. ‘I see.’

There was a silence in the room.

Finally, she looked up. ‘The purpose of this Order is to defend the Time Stone. But a few of us can even use it.’

‘Can you?’ Bastet asked.

‘Yes. I can use it to find the best way for us to defeat Thanos with minimum casualties. If what you’re saying is true, then you know he will not care about casualties. We do. That puts us at a disadvantage.’

‘I am aware of it.’

The Ancient One nodded. ‘Give me a few moments.’

***

Reed’s eyes scanned the data.

At his shoulder, Sue stood and worried her bottom lip.

Finally, Reed looked up. ‘So, what’s the plan?’

‘So far, we’re just trying to get as many people in on it as we can,’ Tony said. ‘Bastet thinks she has something that’ll work if we do need to...’ He nodded his head. ‘You know, if he can’t be talked down.’

Reed nodded. He looked up at Sue. She nodded.

‘Count us in.’

***

‘Well, yes,’ Bastet said. ‘That’s all well and good, but what good’s it going to be if this happens?’ She handed the file over.

With a slight sneer, Magneto took the file and opened it. As he read through it, his sneer fell away. He soon lifted his head. ‘How do I know this is geniuine?’

‘No one who can detect lies, huh?’ Bastet inclined her head. ‘Well, in that case, the truth is that you don’t. But if I am telling the truth and you do nothing, how does that leave us? And, by “us”, I mean the planet in general. Or did you not read the word “indisciminately”?’

Magneto looked down.

Mystique came over, and he handed the file to her. She opened it and flicked through. Her brow furrowed as she read.

‘What do you think?’ he whispered to her.

‘I think we need to risk trusting her,’ Mystique whispered back. ‘If this is true, homo sapiens won’t be the only ones to suffer. We will too. We can still keep an eye on her though.’

Magneto reluctantly conceeded.

***

Charles read the file carefully.

Then he looked up and nodded. ‘It is rather unfortunate that this man does not understand the catastrophe he would cause, but pitying him does not mean we will not stand against him.’

Tony Stark nodded.

‘Why?’ Scott Summers asked. ‘What’s he trying to do?’

‘It appears he’s from a planet called Titan,’ the Professor said. ‘Their race allegedly died out due to a resource crisis. This man – Thanos – believes that the only way to solve all resource crisises is by indiscriminately wiping out half of all life.’

‘Moron,’ Logan grumbled, the only one of the X-Men who did not look horrified at the thought. Of course, he would have heard of this kind of rationalisation before – many times. He looked at Tony. ‘He’s done this before?’

‘Evidently, yes,’ Tony said.

‘And no one was able to stop him.’ Logan nodded to himself. ‘Got anything in case we can’t force him down?’

‘Bastet has a couple of plans in place.’

***

‘Is he real?’

‘Oh,’ Bastet said, ‘he’s very real.’

‘And you know this?’

Bastet’s eyes flashed. ‘I know.’

***

‘Mr. Braddock.’

‘Mr. Stark. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?’

Tony handed over the file.

Brain Braddock opened it and read through. His eyes narrowed as he took in the contents. He looked up. ‘Are you certain?’

‘Absolutely.’

‘Why?’

‘2012, Battle of New York. I went through the portal and I saw an armada. Bastet has contact to the race that her forebears took for Gods and she asked them to confirm after we met.’ He nodded at Braddock’s raised eyebrow. ‘Yeah, apparently different races have different lifespans from us. Who knew, right?’

Braddock winced at the sarcasm, but accepted it with a certain level of grace. ‘And they did confirm?’

‘They did.’

***

Vision was waiting in Stark Tower, having been allowed in by FRIDAY, when Mr. Stark arrived home.

‘Hey, Vis,’ Mr. Stark said. ‘Drink?’

‘No, thank you, Mr. Stark.’

Mr. Stark chuckled. ‘How many times have I told you to call me Tony?’

Vision smiled lightly but a moment later, one of Bastet’s portals opened and she walked through. ‘Hi, Viz. Hi, Tony. How’d it go from your end?’

‘Pretty good,’ Tony said. ‘No one wants to potentially be wiped from the face of the planet.’

Bastet nodded as Vision pondered it, then she looked at him. ‘You look confused.’

‘I am,’ Vision said.

‘What about?’ Tony asked. ‘Go on, Viz. You can ask.’

‘What is this Thanos fellow’s reasoning?’ Vision asked. ‘It is well-known that the problem behind any resource crisis is not the quantity of resources, but rather the distribution of them. Earth alone can sustain approximately 10 billion people with the resources we have. The current population is just under 7 and a half billion. There is still plenty to go around. I have seen both of you give out plenty of resources to those who are lacking in them. Other planets must be similar. What gave him the idea that killing half of all people would fix the problem?’

Tony and Bastet looked at each other.

Bastet heaved a sigh. ‘You’re a logical being, Vision. A lot of people aren’t. In fact, most people aren’t. While it doesn’t make a lot of sense, this isn’t an uncommon opinion. I’ve even known heads of state who engaged in this kind of...’ She pulled a face. ‘...population control.’

‘Does it ever work?’ Vision asked.

‘No. The closest thing loosing a big chunk of the population came to being positive in any way was the Black Death – and that was a disease that ravished the interconnected world.’

Vision quickly went online and looked up all the secure sources on it. ‘How did it help though?’

‘The workforce was significantly decreased,’ Tony explained. ‘Which gave the peasants the ability to demand fairer working conditions where they couldn’t before.’

Bastet nodded. ‘Medieval nobles depended on the peasants to work their land. If there was a shortage of peasants – and there was after the plague – then it gave the peasants a bit more power.’

‘Not much,’ Tony added, ‘but it was a nice start.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? I've been looking, but I still can't find the actual name beyond "population control" to quickly and accurately describe Thanos's big Kill Half Of 'Em plan.


	11. The Pot is Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to begin preparations in earnest.

An ancient device recieved an alert.

The alert linked through several isolated relay points before it was recieved by a device clipped to Bastet’s belt. A message was immediately transmitted onto her phone.

_Zandar has fallen. Space Stone lost. Terra next target._

‘Anan,’ she called.

He was at her side at once. ‘Yes, your Grace?’

‘Tell our allies that we’re about to begin.’

***

Pepper walked down into the lab.

Tony and Rhodey were running some final checks on the suits and the Iron Legion before they took them out for the fight. They were just waiting for the first attack, hence why Vision had gone to the Kamar-Taj with Dr. Strange. By putting both Infinity Stones in one place – and in a place full of defenders – they knew when the Scout would come for the stones and they could mobilise.

Tony and Rhodey were muttering between themselves as she came down.

‘You guys sure you’ll be okay?’ Pepper asked as she entered the lab.

Tony nodded. ‘Danvers is due in the next day or so. Whoever Bastet’s been in contact with, they seem to think she can handle it if worse comes to worse.’

Rhodey lifted his head and chuckled. ‘Somehow, I don’t think that has much to do with fighting.’

Tony looked at him. ‘Really? Why not?’

‘Cause I was talking to Anan. He said there’s a possibility that Thanos may prove to be physically too powerful for us. In which case, he said, “don’t get concerned if her Grace does something completely random and nonsensical”.’

‘She could do that?’ Pepper asked.

Rhodey nodded. ‘He seemed only vaguely aware of the phrase “method to her madness”, but that’s what he was going for.’

‘Hm,’ Tony mused. ‘It probably makes more sense when you know what she’s doing. But if you don’t, then it’d look random and pointless.’

Rhodey nodded. ‘That’s what I think. Should we spread it around?’

‘Probably be an idea.’

‘Boss?’ FRIDAY called. ‘You asked to be notified when Captain Danvers was approaching?’

‘She is?’

‘Yes, boss. She’s heading for the landing pad now.’

***

Carol came to a landing on the building she’d been sent to by the race that used to be the Ancient Egyptian Gods. The most interesting thing about space was finding out that nearly all the Gods of her own ancient history were really just alien races that ended up on Earth and were taken for Gods. Some of them were even all right as people.

As Carol came in for a landing, the door that led up to the roof opened and a small group walked out – just four people. She vaguely recognised two of them. The guy with the facial hair and the glowing chestpiece was the first one she recognised. After all, Tony Stark had grown up in the limelight. He was hard _not_ to recognise.

Even if he was now a far cry from the irresponsible playboy she remembered from the 90s.

The other guy was harder to recognise. It took her a moment or two to realise he’d been a junior officer she’d commanded back when she’d still been just a Lieutenent. She fished through her memory for his name. James Rhodes, if she recalled right. Yeah, that was right. The brass had played favourites with him because he was friends with Tony Stark and was seen as a foot in the door.

Looks like all these years hadn’t dulled that friendship any, especially seeing as he and Tony were clearly still hanging out and seemed to be comfortable enough with each other. The other two Carol had never seen before, but she quickly took stock of them. She didn’t fail to notice the power carried in the redheaded woman and wondered who she was.

‘Captain Danvers,’ Tony said. ‘Long time, no see.’

Carol smirked. She’d heard he was a sweet-talker. ‘I’m not sure we’ve actually met.’

‘You know what? Neither am I.’ He grinned and folded his arms. ‘You remember Rhodey?’

‘Yeah.’ Carol grinned at him. ‘Nice to see you again.’

‘And you.’ He grinned and shook her hand. ‘You seem to have hardly changed.’

‘Yeah,’ Carol said. ‘Just a little side effect.’ She looked at the other two.

The man grinned and stepped forward. ‘Harold Hogan. I’m SI’s head of security.’

Carol shook his hand. ‘Nice to meet you.’

The redhead grinned and shook her hand next. ‘Pepper Potts. I serve as co-CEO with Tony here.’

‘And she’s his fiancee,’ Rhodey added.

Carol felt her eyebrows climb up. ‘I did not see that coming.’

Pepper chuckled. ‘Trust me. Neither did I.’

Tony sniffed. ‘I feel like I should be offended.’

They all laughed as the group took Carol inside. She was given the chance to clean up and change. When she came down again, Pepper and Happy, as Hogan had asked to be called, walked her down to the lab where Tony and Rhodey were working on a couple of power-suits they tended to use.

The story of how those suits came to be was one hell of tale. And it explained the changes that Carol had already seen in Tony. Finding out what his weapons were being used for, and in the way he did, would have been quite traumatic. It was hardly a wonder he shut down weapons for technology. And then went on to clean it up.

It just went to show: anyone could be a hero.

As they stepped into the lab, Tony asked, ‘So, how much have you been told?’

‘All they said was that the Mad Titan was heading to Earth and we’ve got at least two Infinity Stones here,’ Carol said. ‘How did you manage to contact them with that?’

‘We didn’t,’ Tony said. ‘Apparently, one member of the royal family they picked for Egypt got immortalised. Met her about fourteen months ago. She wanted in on the Accords. One thing led to another and she decided to contact them for help with a device they left behind for her family.’

Carol paused. ‘You mean to tell me that there’s an immortalised Egyptian princess running around?’

‘Yup,’ Tony said.

‘Okay...and how did this happen?’

‘Apparently, overuse of something she calls Shadow Powers.’ Tony nodded his head. ‘We’ve got footage of her using them. Her dad had them, and her grandfather had them, but she’s the one who used them the longest. That’s why she got involved in the Accords.’

‘And what are the Accords?’ Carol asked.

‘The Sokovia Accords,’ Tony answered. ‘They’re essentially a set of checks and balances for members of the enhanced community who want to operate internationally.’

Carol nodded. ‘New?’

‘Just came out two years ago.’

Pepper threw her two cents in. ‘Thanks in large part to Captain America leading operations outside of America without telling anybody.’

Carol turned. ‘Captain America?’

‘Got found in 2012,’ Rhodey said. ‘Folded into S.H.I.E.L.D. until 2014. Then he found out S.H.I.E.L.D. had been infiltrated by HYDRA basically since the start.’

Carol winced.

Tony nodded. ‘And, it turns out, he’s done a shocking job of integrating into the 21st century. He decided the appropriate response to this was to dump all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s databanks online. And then he flounced off as soon as he could because he found out Bucky Barnes had been brainwashed into being a ghost assasin after his infamous fall to his “death”.’ Tony sighed. ‘A lot of people died and he didn’t even have the decency to explain why. He left a former Russian spy to do that.’

Carol’s eyes narrowed. ‘And how did that go?’

‘About how you’d expect,’ Happy said. ‘She spit in everyone’s faces and went all “you won’t arrest us cause you need us”.’

Carol shut her eyes against what looked like one hell of a headache. ‘I’m guessing this is when they started drafting the Accords?’

‘Pretty much.’

‘Didn’t anyone put Rogers through any integration programs?’

Tony lifted his eyes. ‘FRIDAY?’

A female irish-accented voice came from above. ‘According to the files we’ve retained from the data-dump, no, Captain Danvers. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Director Fury were far more interested in teaching him how to use modern weaponry than they were in teaching him to navigate by himself in the modern world.’

Carol planted her hands on her hips. ‘Looks like Nick and I are going to have a little chat.’ She looked at Tony. ‘So how did exposure to this Egyptian end up having Ra and his bunch contacting me to send me back here?’

‘That goes back to 2012,’ Tony said. ‘And the Battle of New York. Basically, that’s when the Avengers initially assembled. FRIDAY, will you show her the data?’

‘Certainly, boss.’ A hologram appeared in front of Carol. She flicked through it, going over what had happened in those couple of days – both report and footage. When she got to the part where Tony flew the nuke through the portal, she got it.

Carol looked up at him. ‘I’d presume you saw an armarda through that portal?’

‘Boy, did I,’ Tony grumbled.

‘It gave him panic attacks for months after,’ Pepper stated.

‘Then,’ Happy put in, ‘to add insult to injury, no one listened to him when he told them what he saw on the other side – no one until Bastet anyway.’

So...basically everything had gone down the crapper.

Yup. Carol was going to be having a _talk_ with Nick Fury.


	12. First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first attack comes onto the Infinity Stones.

Fury had come to the tower to talk to Stark.

Okay, there was no getting around it. Rogers’ reaction to the Accords was a fucking disaster. You’d think he’d approve of oversight. In fact, Fury had expected Stark to give trouble. Stark liked being answerable to no one. He didn’t expect it to be the other fucking way around. And the biggest problem was that Rogers had natural charisma – not the cultivated stuff that Stark had – that could make just about anyone follow him without question (or without too much questioning).

So…yeah. This was a fuck up. However, they still needed the Avengers. And while the main portion had been caught in Germany, Stark’s new friend had caught the other two so they could be tossed behind bars. Fury had expected Stark to provide lawyers for them but, it turned out, Stark had decided they weren’t worth his time.

So here Fury was, with Hill right along with him.

When they stepped into the room, though, Fury stopped.

He was expecting Stark. He was expecting Rhodes. He was expecting Bastet’s entourage. He was even expecting Bastet (even though she wasn’t there). What he was not expecting was a very familiar blonde woman who was supposed to be off-world, that he sure as hell hadn’t called.

Nick quickly recovered. ‘Danvers. I didn’t know you were back.’

‘That’s fair,’ Danvers said. ‘I didn’t know you’d turned into an idiot.’

Nick scowled. ‘What is that supposed to mean?’

‘Why the hell did you decide it was a good idea to ignore the witness testimony of the man who went _through_ the portal?’

Nick pulled a face. ‘Loki was in charge of that invasion. We stopped him. There’s no reason for another one.’

‘Wrong,’ Danvers said. ‘And wrong.’

‘What?’ Nick asked flatly.

‘Loki is renouned,’ Carol stated, ‘both in mythology, and from Thor’s accounts, as being extremely clever. That plan was a lot of things, but clever isn’t one of them. And, for Loki’s reputation, it was a bit too straightforward. Loki is called a “trickster” for a reason. Conclusion: he wasn’t acting of his own volition. And that never occurred to you. It would’ve back in the 90s.’

Nick inwardly winced. She was right. He should have thought of that, and he would have thought of that back in the 90s. Loki was one of the better-known Gods of the ancient world, and he had gotten people on researching him and Thor when they’d first shown up on Earth.

‘As for the second point,’ Carol went on. ‘There is actually a reason for someone to attack us. The Mind Stone in Vision’s head is one of the six Infinity Stones. Those are the most coveted artefacts in the universe. Added to the fact that one of the others has been protected here for 900 years, and there’s a very good cause for us to get attacked. And we _are_ getting attacked. That’s why I’m here.’

Ordinarily, Fury might use this as an excuse to pull Rogers out of his cell. His power would surely be invaluable. But his power had been measured against what they knew of Danvers when they got an accurate image of it. Danvers was over twice as powerful – in physical strength and with the proton blasts. Not to mention the work Stark and Bastet had been doing, going around talking to enhanced. Although he didn’t know all their powers he knew there was enough to make up an army.

In fact, Fury couldn’t think of a single Avenger behind bars he actually needed to spring.

‘All right. So who?’

Danvers raised an eyebrow. ‘Don’t think this conversation is over.’ As she went to answer, though, a portal opened up and the Egyptian stepped through.

‘Not interrupting anything, am I?’ she asked in her odd accent (which was probably the result of her first language being a dead one).

‘No,’ Tony said. ‘Carol Danvers, Bastet Sultan.’

‘Nice to meet you,’ Carol said, shaking her hands. ‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’

‘Likewise.’ Bastet smiled. ‘Hope I wasn’t too late, but let’s get down to business.’

Carol nodded. ‘His name is Thanos. He’s better known as the Mad Titan. I don’t know how big of an army he’s got, but it’s pretty massive. The Black Order being the most noteworthy. There are, however, a lot of children he takes from the races he culls and raises them to be his loyal followers. I only know of two who defected from him – which is where I got most of my information. His goal is to, as he says, “balance out the universe” by wiping out half of all life. That’s why he wants the Infinity Stones.’

Bastet nodded. ‘He could do it with a snap of his fingers.’

‘Instanteneously.’

Tony frowned. ‘Can you imagine that, though? If half of all people suddenly vanished – people driving cars, flying planes, steering ships...That would kill far more than just half of everybody. And then you’d have half the amount of doctors, specialists...workers in general. Everything would be cut in half. Not to mention the mass panic that would ensue.’

‘Yeah, and we may even lose entire industries and field of study,’ Carol agreed. ‘According to Nebula and Gamora both, Thanos wants to wipe out half of all people indiscriminately.’

Bastet immediately snorted.

‘That sounds sceptical,’ Hill remarked.

‘It is,’ Bastet said. ‘Whenever someone says “indiscriminately kill half of all people”, it’s never indiscriminate. The people that die, if it is pulled off, are always the destitute, the elderly, the infirm and the mentally ill. The people that end up dead are always minorities that certain...individuals would refer to as “burdens on society”.’

Rhodey nodded with a disgusted twist of his lips. ‘Just saying “indiscriminately” sounds better.’

***

**Nepal**  
Vision rather liked this place.

There was plenty of people around willing to explain to him the intricacies of human behaviour, and it was fascinating just how many different perspectives there were on a single topic. When he wasn’t talking to the people here, he sat in the library reading up on the Infinity Stones. Wong was extremely helpful in that regard.

Now, Dr. Strange himself held the Time Stone – which was the other Infinity Stone. He was quite an interesting character. According to Wong, Dr. Strange had been a neurosurgeon before he’d been involved in a terrible car accident which had permanently damaged his hands. He’d become despondent and hopeless until he came upon this place and had learned how to harness the art of the mystic arts.

Still, quite a fascinating fellow.

Vision lifted his head from the text he was currently reading as Wong gave a sigh.

‘Is there something wrong?’ Vision asked.

‘Nothing, really.’ Wong shook his head. ‘Just some sorcerers who still need to learn not to open portals in the library.’

Vision smiled to himself. It seemed to be the one rule Wong insisted upon that nobody paid any attention to. The man was still incredibly good-natured about it. It was quite a difference from what life had been like at the Compound. Whenever you did things that the Avengers (barring Tony and Col. Rhodes) didn’t like, they never failed to complain. It was only now, among these people (all with their very different perspectives) that Vision could see why that was a problem – especially when given some of their complaints.

Even more importantly, the way he was treated here brought him to the conclusion that none of them – not even Wanda, who he’d felt was his friend and perhaps something more – had considered him a person in his own right. Perhaps they had counted him as a robot or a walking computer program of some other description, but certainly not a person. The people here, though, did count him as a human, and they treated him as such. 

Vision wondered if the sorcerers would mind if he stayed here a little longer after this battle was over. 

Something suddenly tugged on his consciousness. Vision lifted his head once again.

Wong turned to him this time and asked, ‘Is something the matter?’

‘Perhaps.’ Vision indicated to the Mind Stone. ‘This has begun reacting to something.’

A portal suddenly opened up and Dr. Strange leaned through.

‘Stephen!’ Wong said in well-mannered exasperation.

‘We’ve just had an alien bounce off of the Kamar-Taj’s defences,’ Dr. Strange said. ‘He’s already calling for reinforcements. We need all hands on deck. Oh.’ He looked annoyed. ‘And Bruce Banner was just thrown pretty much into my lap.’

Vision stood up. ‘Is there something you’ll need me to do?’

Dr. Strange looked at him, brow furrowed in consideration. ‘Yes...Come with me. We’re going to head across to Stark Tower while our attackers are distracted. They’ll leave as soon as they realise the Infinity Stones have been removed.’

Vision nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going through Cracked After Hours on YouTube and I rediscovered this. It's from just after CW came out, but it still has some valid points.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YX2XCyVVkE
> 
> Also, I went through the comments section after, out of sheer curiosity, to see how many Cap Stans commented. I got to 31 before I got bored.


	13. Point Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point Zero is the place where they picked to have the battle with Thanos's forces.

When the portal opened, the group was all sitting over their Thai food.

They looked over and watched in very little surprise as Strange and Vision stepped through. It was who stepped through after them It was the one that stumbled out after them that surprised them. Tony immediately set his food aside and stood up. ‘Bruce?’

‘Tony...’ Bruce stumbled out, like he wasn’t fully there. He just about collapsed into the hug Tony pulled him into.

It took a bit to calm him down. Time, which Bastet spent muttering as the eye on her bracelet glowed. Once Bruce did calm down and told them what had happened, none of them were overly surprised.

‘So, Loki is dead?’ Tony asked. ‘For real this time?’

‘Tony, is that really appropriate?’ Bruce asked.

Tony lifted his hands defensively. ‘Well, it’s not like the guy hasn’t faked his death before. You can’t blame me for being suspicious.’

Bruce nodded his head and conceeded the point. ‘The point is we need Steve and the others.’

‘No, we really don’t,’ Bastet said.

Bruce spun around and looked at her, mouth open – no doubt to protest.

‘You’ve been away a while,’ Tony said. ‘But I won’t go into Rogers’ spectacular fall from grace. I will say this, though. You’re asking for a super-soldier, two assassins, and a baseline airman using a pair of wings that I invented and designed. Putting Wilson aside, what the hell do we need a grand total of two assassins for? I’m sure Thanos’s army is full of those.’

‘It is,’ Carol said.

‘So what the hell do we need them for?’ Tony reiterated. ‘As for Cap...well, if we think the answer to every crisis is to call him for help, no wonder he thinks he can do what he likes and get away with it. No, no, not this time.’

‘Besides,’ Rhodey threw in, ‘we have Carol. Even Fury said Steve’s assets pale in comparison to her powers.’

‘Oh, he was just flattering me.’ Carol said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

‘Be that as it may,’ Bastet said, ‘it’s true. You’re stronger, you’re faster, you’re capable of self-sustained flight, and you have proton blasts. And, as an added bonus, you’re aware and conscious of the damage your powers do. That’s a definite advantage given how shocked Rogers was at the idea that he and Barnes actually killed people in Bucharest.’

‘That seemed rather obvious,’ Vision remarked. ‘I read the report. Aside from the tunnel collapse, the taskforce members suffered injuries as a result of being struck by super-soldiers, being thrown down flights of stairs, one man was hit in the chest with the vibranium shield, and another was hit with a concrete block.’

Anan nodded. ‘That’s not even referencing the poor fellow Srgt. Barnes acquired the motorcycle from. At least he was aware that his actions would most likely result in death – even if it was too little, too late, as you Americans say.’

Carol looked over at him, ignoring Bruce’s shell-shocked and horrified look for now. ‘Wasn’t Srgt. Barnes found to be suffering from the after-effects of mental conditioning? The conditioning was still affecting him somewhat and then Rogers came in giving him the impression that he was in danger?’

‘As far as I know, Captain.’

‘Was he in danger?’ Bruce asked.

‘Not of death, like Rogers has repetitively insisted since his arrest,’ Carol said. ‘Most, if not all of the counter-terrorism taskforces had orders to take him alive. They wanted answers, not a body. But, at the time, nobody knew that he’d been mentally conditioned into being the Winter Soldier.’

‘Mostly because Rogers kept it to himself,’ Tony added. ‘While it’s true that there were shoot on sight orders, like Rogers said Sharon Carter told him, it wasn’t shoot-to-kill. It was tranq shots.’

‘Carter?’ Bruce asked. ‘Is she related to Peggy Carter?’

‘Possibly.’ Bastet pressed a finger to her lips. ‘Now there’s an interesting thought. Why did Peggy Carter’s relative give Rogers an impression that caused him to make a bigger mess?’ She tapped her finger a couple of times. ‘Tony, you said your AI can perform several functions at once.’

‘I am fully capable of this, Ms. Sultan,’ FRIDAY answered for her.

‘Good,’ Bastet said. ‘Can you map out Peggy Carter’s family tree for me? I want to see exactly how Sharon fits into it.’

‘Is that important?’ Carol asked.

‘Maybe and maybe not, but I’d like to cover all my bases.’

***

**Egypt**  
Bruce followed the group off of the jet. He was told to change into something a little cooler and he saw why. They were in the middle of the desert. _Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said they’d been preparing for this._ There was a single building that they were walking up to, but no one would be here for miles and miles.

It was completely isolated.

Dr. Strange frowned and laid a hand on the outer wall of the building. ‘This is half-way in another dimension.’ He applied pressure and his hand pushed right through.

‘Precisely.’ Bastet lifted her right hand, which had the gold Egyptian bracelet on her wrist. ‘Only someone with Shadow Powers can access it. Once Vision and the Time Stone are inside, only I, or someone like me, can retrieve them.’

Okay, that secured the Stones.

The eye on the bracelet glowed. Inside him, the Hulk stirred. _LITTLE WOMAN, BIG POWER._ Before Bruce could consider that, Bastet pushed the gate open. She stepped aside and looked at Vision. ‘In you go.’

Vision stepped forward. ‘I do feel rather ill-at-ease, sitting in safety while everyone else fights.’

Bruce blinked. That seemed like a human feeling. He’d always thought of Vision as a robot, but…maybe he was more than that.

Bastet nodded. ‘Understandable, but Thanos registers as a Level 9 Alpha in the PRS.’

‘What does that mean?’ Bruce asked.

‘The PRS is an acronym for Power Ranking System,’ Bastet explained. ‘It was put together by several races, most notably the Greek and Egyptian Pantheons – hence the use of Greek letters and Arabic numerals. Although it does rely entirely on physical prowess.’

Carol nodded. ‘Alpha is the highest category you can get. Then you have levels from 1 to 10 – one being the lowest and ten being the highest.’

‘...So...Thanos is one of the most powerful beings in the universe?’ Bruce surmised.

‘When it comes to brute strength, yes,’ Anan, Bastet’s right-hand man, said. ‘Thus, to prevent him from getting the Infinity Stones, we need to resort to trickery.’

Bastet smirked at him. ‘Anan, you’re talking like I don’t do that all the time.’

‘I have to agree.’ Dr. Strange took the ornate neckpiece from around his neck. The Time Stone must’ve been inside. ‘If we can’t physically knock him down, then we need to put the two Infinity Stones beyond his reach.’ He handed it over to Vision. ‘Take that with you.’

Vision nodded and then stepped through the gate. ‘Good luck,’ he said.

‘Thank you.’ Bastet closed the gate. As soon as she pulled her arm away, she nodded. ‘Right, we better take up battle positions.’

As they moved around, Bruce heard Rhodey ask, ‘Hey, Carol, did they measure your power?’

Carol nodded. ‘They did.’

‘And what’d you score?’

Carol grinned.

‘She’s a Level 10 Alpha,’ Bastet answered instead. ‘Isis told me about it. The proton blasts give her that extra point.’

_Huh. I wonder what the Hulk would score._

‘So, we might be able to outmuscle him?’ Tony asked.

‘We’ll have to go through his army first,’ Carol said. ‘They’ll show up before he does.’

‘I presume that always happens?’ Wong asked.

‘Yup.’

‘But first,’ Bastet raised a hand over her eyes and peered out into the distance, ‘we’ll have to deal with the scout.’

Everyone turned and followed her gaze.

Something was ripping across the desert so fast, it was creating a sandstorm in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it occurred to me and I looked into it.
> 
> From the looks of things, there was only Michael and Peggy Carter. You would think, then, that Sharon would come from Michael's lineage, but when I looked it up he was listed as her Great-Uncle. How is she Peg's niece then, especially with the last name Carter?
> 
> I considered that she could be related from one of Peggy's cousins, but that would make her a cousin, so many times removed - not a great-niece.


	14. Proxima Midnight & Corvus Glaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight is...kind of anticlimatic.

Bastet stood next to Tony and waited.

Tony’s suit unfolded from the nanite housing that he’d somehow hung on his chest. That was some good engineering. It actually looked like it was coming out of his skin as it faded. Seeing how they were going to approach, Bastet rolled her eyes and angled her head. Being raised in the desert did teach one little tactics to avoid getting sand blown in your eyes.

When those...speeder things came to a stop – right in front of them – and the sand was kicked up, the suit was fully formed around Tony. Most of the group behind them flinched back and covered their faces. Bastet imagined that Stange’s sentient cloak covered his face for him. Bastet took care to hold her breath until the sand settled sufficently.

‘How dramatic,’ she said, taking care to inject just the right amount of mockery into her tone.

‘Where is the Infinity Stone?’ the female hissed. ‘The Sorcerer had one and now it’s gone! Where is it?’

‘I’m sorry,’ Tony said. ‘Earth is closed today.’

The two of them attacked, ripping right past them and aiming for the building. They flew through the walls as if it wasn’t even there. The team on the ground watched as they yelled to each other in an alien language. Then they struck again, aiming for the palace...and again passing right through it.

‘Wow,’ Bruce said, sounding awestruck. ‘They really can’t touch it.’

‘No, they can’t,’ Bastet stated. ‘And I’m rather reliably informed that not even the Infinity Gauntlet could hit that.’

‘How’s that?’ Carol asked.

Bastet lifted her hand. ‘Later. They’re coming back.’

The two of them came at them.

None of the front line moved as the two aliens came to a stop immediately in front of them.

‘What is that?’ the male hissed, brandishing his weapon.

‘ _Divine Sword_.’ A large golden-handled sword appeared in Bastet’s hand, materialising with a glow. With the swipe of the sword, she slashed the top of the male alien’s weapon away. ‘Learn to ask politely and I might consider answering.’

‘That’s a neat trick,’ Tony remarked, sounding impressed.

‘You don’t sound overly surprised,’ Bastet remarked.

‘Well, the way you’ve shown it, Shadow Powers are interdimensional powers.’ Tony shrugged. ‘It seems reasonable that you can pull things from there.’

The female charged, but Carol immediately threw a proton blast at her. She flew back and dragged across the sand. The man snarled and reached for Bastet’s throat – only for her sword to jab through his arm. He instantly recoiled with a snarl. Bastet twirled the sword and brought it to rest over her shoulder.

‘Open the gate!’ he snarled.

Bastet spoke in a firm but level voice. ‘I reserve the right to protect my planet and my people.’

The man snarled and the woman alien came up to his side again. ‘You will not subvert our glorious purpose.’

‘If not, I’m sure as hell going to go down trying.’ Bastet waved a hand. ‘But, while we’re talking, I’m getting sick of thinking of you two as “alien man” and “alien woman”. Can I have some names?’

The woman sneered. ‘We are not here to make pleasantries, Terran.’

‘Okay. No.’ Bastet turned her back. ‘And that is the same answer you’re getting when it comes to the Infinity Stones.’

The woman flung a three-pronged spear at Bastet’s back. Bastet side-stepped and turned. The woman then charged, drawing a sword of her own. Bastet blocked. As the two blades collided, Bastet raised an eyebrow. ‘Interesting metal there. I’d say it could cut through vibranium like butter. Where’s it from?’

Rather than answering, the woman used her free hand to...punch. Bastet sidestepped and slid the Divine Sword up as she moved. Sparks shot out from where the blades scratched against each other. Bastet looked down and nodded to herself. As she thought, there was a retractable blade in the small gauntlet that the woman wore on her wrist.

‘Your Grace?’ Anan asked.

‘Don’t bother,’ Bastet said. ‘I could use the exercise.’

‘Exercise?!’ the woman hissed. ‘You call this _exercise_?!’ She stabbed at her again as she drew her blade back from Bastet.

Once again, the Ancient Egyptian dodged. ‘No, not really. This feels more like a warm-up.’

The woman snarled and attacked again, swinging her sword down. She was aiming to slice Bastet’s head off, but Bastet parried. The woman had a lot of force behind that sword. The metal used would be difficult to fight against, if not for Bastet’s particular advantage. She kept her fighting up mostly defensive as she considered.

These two were, most likely, just scouts. They were sent to retrieve the Infinity Stone, or Infinity Stones (if they were aware of the second one), and when they couldn’t get it, then more would come.   
Whether that would be an army or otherwise, Bastet didn’t know, but eventually Thanos would come. Of course, she’d always known that intellectually. Now, she considered, with these kinds of weapons at the disposal of mere scouts, just what she may have to do.

She’d speak to Tony on the matter later.

Speaking of which...

‘Nuh-uh!’ Tony intercepted the man as he tried to rush in and intervene. ‘If we don’t help Bastet, you don’t help your lady friend.’

***

Something was happening.

She didn’t know what it was – even her hacking attempts showed nothing. Her superiors had demanded she find out what was going on. They were so busy dealing with Coulson’s team, and she was the only one still unknown, so she had to go in. It had already been discovered that the security and attention around Rogers and his team was too much to risk a jail-break.

She was to scout out the situation and then determine whether or not Rogers was still useful to them.

***

Tony blocked what was left of the weapon the alien guy had.

He needed to find a nickname for this guy, especially considering he wouldn’t give his actual name.

He bore in mind that Bastet had said that the metal the woman had her sword made from was strong enough to pierce vibranium. Nothing on Earth could do that. Then again, they weren’t from Earth. And Tony was very careful with how he let what was left of that weapon hit him. It was putting quite a few dents in his armour.

But that would be dealt with when he pulled them back into the nanite housing.

Tony grinned as he knocked the guy up into the air.

Of course, that was when something else happened.

_BOOM!_

Tony spun around, and then huffed. ‘Thor, will you learn to call before you drop in?’

The antropomorphic raccoon who’d arrived with him (along with what appeared to be a humanoid tree), chuckled.

‘Where is the Captain?’ Thor asked, looking around.

‘If you mean Rogers,’ Tony said, ‘he’s sitting in a room having a think about what he’s done.’

‘We need him!’ Thor insisted. ‘A great battle lies ahead of us!’

‘We really don’t.’ As Tony said that, the alien guy came flying down and landed face-first in the sand.

‘ _Shadow Chains_.’ Bastet’s words and the glow of her bracelet, which Tony saw out of the corner of his eye, were the only things proceeding the silver chains shot out and wrapped around both enemy aliens, binding them to the ground. Bastet then turned around and addressed Thor. ‘If you’re talking about Thanos, you’re a bit behind. We’ve been preparing for him for ages.’

‘You think he’s going to be that easy to beat?’ the Raccoon asked. ‘He’s not Proxima Midnight or Corvus Glaive.’ He gestured to the two chained down.

‘Don’t be stupid,’ Bastet said. ‘But thanks for that. I was wondering what their names were.’

The tree turned to the raccoon and said, ‘I am Groot.’

‘Yeah, I don’t think so,’ the raccoon said. ‘But the others ain’t far away.’

Tony snorted. He supposed it was easy to underestimate Bastet.

The woman in question looked up. ‘Is that them?’

A moment later, they saw the shape of a small ship descending.

With a wave of her hand, Bastet opened a set of portals and sent Promixma Midnight and Corvus Glaive in.

***

Carol sat back as the ship landed and a small group exited. The most human-looking one walked over to where the two Black Order agents had been and prodded the sand with his toe.

‘Portals,’ Bastet said to him. ‘They’re in the Shadow Realm. They’re not coming out until I let them out.’ She paused. ‘If I do.’

The man grunted.

‘What’s up with Quill?’ the raccoon asked. ‘And...where’s Gamora?’

‘You just answered your own question,’ the blue Luphomoid woman answered, sounding bitter.

‘What is that building?’ the insectoid woman asked – her species was not one that Carol recognised.

‘That’s where we’re holding the Infinity Stones,’ Bastet said. ‘I’ve got it partially in another dimension.’

‘Partially?’ the blue woman moved forward. ‘So, I presume it cannot be touched?’ She pointed. ‘Midnight and Glaive would have at least made a hole in it if it was tangible.’

‘Correct,’ Strange said.

The blue woman shook her head. ‘How do you intend to stop Thanos himself, though? He is pure evil and he will not stop until the building is rubble or he has the stones. He does have the Reality Stone.’

‘This is Shadow Power,’ Bastet said as if it closed the argument. ‘I’ll agree that Thanos is beyond dangerous. After all, he goes around wiping out half of all life on the planets he visits, and he wants to do it to the whole universe.’

Thor was openly startled. ‘So...you do know of him?’

‘Of course I do.’ Bastet rolled her eyes. ‘He’s got more than a few screws loose, and he’s better off as a rotting corpse, but I wouldn’t call him evil.’

‘Wouldn’t call him evil?!’ Quill demanded, spinning around. ‘What do you mean wouldn’t call him evil?! He killed Gamora because that’s his idea of—’ He froze and seemed to choke on the words.

‘He’s insane, and that’s why he thinks he’s doing the right thing.’ Bastet was completely unmoved in the face of Quill’s anger. ‘But that’s not evil. I’ve only ever seen one entity that could ever be called “evil”.’

‘Well, you’re about to see another,’ Thor growled at her.

Carol reminded herself that they’d just gotten here, and everyone who’d fought Thanos had tried brute strength. They didn’t know Bastet, and they didn’t know her ways. She was going to fight Thanos in a means of which the Mad Titan was deeply unfamiliar with. Carol was kind of looking forward to it.

Bastet gave Thor the most unimpressed look and said one thing.

‘Zorc Necrophades. Your argument is invalid.’


	15. Waiting Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that the Scouts have attacked and failed, it's only a matter of time before the army comes down for the Infinity Stones.
> 
> The time has to be filled in somehow.

Tony watched Bastet out of the corner of his eye as the others filled Thor in on what he’d missed.

The others had already been called here and they were on their way. Some had already arrived – like the Defenders. And Daredevil had already done quite a number on Thor, much to the demigod’s chargain. It’d been the funniest thing Tony had ever seen. Daredevil, in full Devil of Hell’s Kitchen getup, had only listened to Thor ranting about the coming battle and the need for Cap and his loyal followers, before he’d stepped in.

_‘Thor,’ he said. ‘Is it my imagination, or are you looking forward to this battle?’_

_‘Of course,’ Thor had said. ‘He attacked my people, killed my brother, and he intends to kill even more people. It is my duty to avenge the fallen.’_

_Daredevil nodded his head. ‘Be that as it may, that’s not what I meant. I mean that you’re looking forward to engaging him on the battlefield. I have a very strong feeling that you would even if he hadn’t encroached upon your people.’ He’d stepped forward. ‘If you get to him, with Stormbreaker,’_ because apparently Thor and Loki had an evil sister who’d destroyed Mjölnir, _‘will you kill him quickly or draw it out?’_

Kind of made Tony question their parents.

_Thor froze, but only for a moment. ‘I will avenge my people and I will save the rest of the universe.’_

_‘That is not what I asked.’ The way Daredevil asked it made Tony think he might be a lawyer as his day job. ‘Would you end it quickly, or would you draw it out?’_

_The answer was obvious by now anyway and Nebula, the cyborg woman, spoke up. ‘It would be extremely fool-hardy to draw it out. You would endanger countless little boys and girls for the thrill of the fight.’_

Of course, that remark led to the revelation of what Thanos did to particularly brave children of the planets he tore apart. Tony would be damned if he let that happen here. Judging from the look on Bastet’s face, she felt the same way. So, when she finished her phone call, Tony walked over.

‘Might be none of my business but…’

Bastet shook her head. ‘It’s fine. I wanted to talk to you about it anyway.’

‘Yeah?’

‘How much information do you have about the Shadow Games?’ Bastet asked.

‘Just what you’ve said,’ Tony told her. ‘There’s not a lot of information outside of that. Most of it’s just speculation anyway.’

Bastet nodded. ‘The Shadow Games started when certain individuals – let’s call them sorcerers – discovered a place called the Shadow Realm, which was inhabited by creatures which were called monsters because we didn’t know any other names for them. They worked out how to use their own bodies and souls to bring them here, but they soon lost control of them My grandfather and his court locked these monsters away in stone tablets, to be called upon when a qualified Shadow Duellist required them. There were three that were so powerful that only my family were permitted to use them.’

‘You need the stones they’ve been locked into?’ Tony guessed.

Bastet nodded once. ‘From what Nebula tells us, that army Thanos has will outnumber us 10 to 1 – if we’re lucky.’

Neither of them saw Nebula hanging just outside the door. The cyborg smiled to herself and walked away.

***

The palace, Carol had to admit, was very good for hosting all of them, once Bastet let them inside. And Daredevil had made a very good point in that Thor was more excited about the fight than he was invested in the consequences of losing said fight. For all his accusing them, and especially Bastet, of underestimating the severity of the situation, he was guilty of it himself.

But…it’d been nice catching up with Jim. He’d come a long way since he’d been answering to her in the field. He’d become the liason between the military and SI, until Tony had decided to stop with the weapons, and then he’d become War Machine. After Afghanistan, everyone had screwed up, with Tony being the least culpable for his screw ups. He’d been severely traumatised in there and _no one_ had addressed it properly.

Carol made sure Jim knew that.

As the two of them walked into the common room, they found Nebula calmly arguing with Thor.

‘…I understand how powerful he is!’ Thor insisted.

‘And, yet, you refuse to take him seriously.’ Nebula’s face didn’t even twitch. ‘You see this as the ultimate battle to be fought. Even with their cavalier attitude, I believe Sultan and Stark are taking this far more seriously.’

‘Why do you say that?’ Mantis asked.

‘Because I overheard them making plans that accounted for the vastness of Thanos’s army.’

Quill raised an eyebrow.

Rocket chuckled. ‘I guess they’re those kinda people that act like they’re not taking it seriously when they really are.’

‘Well, yeah,’ Rhodey said, joining in on the conversation. ‘Tony’s been worried about another invasion since the Chitauri.’

Nebula frowned. ‘Then why is the evidence suggestive of only recent mobilisation?’

Carol scoffed. ‘Oh! Well, most everyone else decided to ignore him. Apparently, they thought one battle was enough to count as a win.’

Quill scoffed. ‘Which means the poor bastard’s been pretty much on his own most of that time.’

‘Until Bastet showed up, yeah.’ Rhodey scratched his jaw. ‘I mean, I told the military what Tony saw through the portal, so they had some plans in place. The problem was that no one knew what to do against an alien invasion – and the fact that the Avengers refused to take it seriously was making everybody twitchy.’

Carol looked over at him. ‘I guess that explains the scout probes I saw on my way back in. NASA?’

‘Naturally,’ Jim said.

Thor looked at her in interest. ‘You have been to space?’

Carol scoffed. ‘Naturally. The Kree tried to turn me into a personal soldier for them, but I escaped and I’ve been travelling the Galaxy ever since.’

Drax looked over in interest. ‘Are you Captain Marvel?’

‘Heard of me then?’ Carol asked.

‘Your name gets around.’ Mantis nodded. ‘Ego was most anxious to never meet you.’ She looked at Thor. ‘This Captain Rogers you insist we need? Everything you’ve said of him? That is nothing compared to the power of Captain Marvel. She can do everything he can, but she can also produce proton blasts and she’s capable of self-sustained flight. She’s been saving people all over the galaxy for years.’

Thor walked over to her. ‘Be that as it may, the Captain…’

Carol cut him off. ‘Rogers broke the law over his own ego. He believed he knew what to do about a brainwashed man more than the actual authorities. As a result, he caused extensive damage and loss of life to both the authorities and civilian populations – men, women, and children. Are you suggesting just allowing him to come out because we, and I quote, “need him”? Do you have any idea what kind of a message that would send him?’

Thor was silent and then dropped his eyes. ‘Tis true, Captain Marvel. My own arrogance had my father punish me until I learned my lesson, and I would be failing Captain Rogers if I did not accept the same treatment unto him.’ He turned around. ‘How many are we expecting?’

Jim answered. ‘Only Tony and Bastet know that.’

Then…Anan spoke up. ‘They approached more than 200 superheroes in New York alone.’

***

‘Boss? Ms. Sultan?’

Tony and Bastet looked up from the battle map they were poring over.

‘I’ve found the information you requested, Ms. Sultan,’ FRIDAY said. ‘And, I’m sorry to say, you were right.’

‘Oh, yes?’ Bastet asked. ‘So how is Sharon Carter related to Peggy Carter?’

‘Well, I started in S.H.I.E.L.D. dumped databanks,’ FRIDAY said. ‘It was there I found the alleged relationship. Harrison and Amanda Carter had three children: Michael, Margaret, and Martin. Michael Carter died in World War II, unmarried and childless.’

‘So, Sharon came from Martin?’ Tony asked.

‘According to S.H.I.E.L.D., yes – his grandaughter,’ FRIDAY said. ‘However, I was able to find no records of Martin Carter immigrating to America, or getting married, or having any children. So I went into the records in England.’

‘And?’ Bastet drawled.

‘No records of him even attending school.’

Tony cocked an eyebrow. ‘So Martin Carter didn’t exist?’

‘Oh, he existed,’ FRIDAY stated. ‘I found his birth record, and his death record – which were dated three weeks apart.’

‘Oo!’ Bastet winced. ‘I’ve had that happen.’

‘SIDS?’ Tony asked.

‘No,’ FRIDAY said. ‘It appears he was born in the flu season. My best guess is that he contracted it while he was being shown off or brought along on an errand. A lot of children in that era did die of various diseases, so it’s not terribly out of the ordinary.’

Bastet nodded. ‘And then someone – HYDRA, most likely – just decided to use his name to get somone into S.H.I.E.L.D., with the likely end goal of taking over the directorship.’

‘It would appear so. Once I knew of Martin Carter, I went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA files and started going through the HYDRA section, looking for references to Martin Carter, and I found confirmation that HYDRA did indeed plant “Sharon Carter” in to take over the directorship after working her way up.’

‘What’s her real name?’ Tony asked.

‘No idea.’ FRIDAY hesitated. ‘I doubt she has one. She was produced by a HYDRA agent, seemingly out of thin air, as an infant. She was then raised as “Sharon Carter” and trained to that effect.’

‘Either kidnapped or the agent’s own,’ Bastet muttered.

‘Yeah.’ Tony rubbed his jaw. ‘FRIDAY, it would hardly do to let this keep going, would it?’

***

Fury tipped the shit coffee into his office pot plant and moved back over to his computer as it beeped at him.

An email had arrived from Stark. There was a folder attached and the subject line read:

_Our new friend had a suspicion. Turned out to be right. Thought you’d wanna know._

That would be the ancient enhanced woman. And now there were enhanced from all over the world, flocking to their chosen battlefield in the desert. Unfortunately, either Stark or their own governments were paying for them so there was no way Fury could confirm their identities, or even their full power sets.

Oh, well. Couldn’t win ‘em all. May as well see what Stark found.

As soon as he saw it, Fury had one thing to say.

‘Well, fuck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Just like in IW, Fury's still at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ.


	16. Let the War Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was Zorc?
> 
> Also, Thanos's army arrives.

When Tony and Bastet stepped into the common room, they found everyone sitting peacefully enough. They all looked up as they came in though.

Tony and Bastet stopped.

‘What?’ Tony asked.

Drax seemed to be the least awkward of the bunch. ‘We were wondering who this Zorc is.’

Good question. Tony had been wondering himself but there’d been too much to worry about to really think of asking it. Not for Drax, apparently, though.

‘Ah.’ Bastet looked at her watch. ‘Well, I suppose we have time for a quick history lesson.’

Tony moved over and leaned on the back of the couch that Rhodey and Carol were occupying. Bastet flicked her hair back. ‘So...I’ve mentioned that my grandfather would’ve been a great head of state for this time period but shocking for the one he actually lived in?’

‘Yup,’ Rhodey said.

Bastet nodded. ‘Well, that’s how this story starts. My grandfather was dealing with invaders, and he kept trying to negotiate with them. Needless to say: it didn’t work. He had a brother, who kept trying to get him to raise an army. He kept reisisting until the enemy was at our door.’

‘This sounds like it’s gonna end well,’ Quill remarked sarcastically.

‘Yeah, really.’ Bastet nodded her head. ‘So, grandfather finally decided to fight back, but first he’d need some real weapons – something they couldn’t fight against. He left this in the hands of his brother. Uncle Aknadin decided to create a collection of items called the Millennium Items, which would make it easier to harness Shadow Powers. The problem was to create the Millennium Items, you needed a sacrifice of 99 human souls.’

There was a stunned silence in the room.

‘I am Groot?’ Groot asked in a hesitant tone.

‘Yeah,’ Rocket said. ‘I’m bettin’ he did.’

‘Close.’ Bastet’s expression darkened and she glared out the window. ‘There were not 99 people on death row at the time, I presume, so instead, he gathered some soldiers and marched them to a village of approximately 10,000 people. He told his men that the villagers were all criminals and they massacred everyone inside.’

You could’ve heard a pin drop.

Tony could just imagine it. Ordinary men, women, and children all going about their lives, minding their own business...and suddenly they’re attacked. And they’re not attacked by just anyone. They’re attacked by the king’s men. They’re attacked and butchered and they don’t know why.

‘...Everyone?’ Jones demanded.

‘Except for one child, who saw the whole thing and escaped – I’ll come back to him.’ Bastet still didn’t look at them.

‘Hold on!’ Daredevil stood up. ‘10,000 people? You said they only needed the souls of 99.’

‘They did.’ Bastet ground her teeth for a moment. ‘Uncle Aknadin then cherry-picked the best parts of those souls and put them into the Millennium Items. Then they left, and the memories of the guards were wiped. We gained the power to defeat our enemies, but we would pay the price two decades later.’

‘What was left of those souls,’ Dr. Strange said with absolute certainty. ‘The parts he didn’t use. They manifested, didn’t they?’

‘They did.’ Bastet looked at him. ‘And _that_ is what Zorc Necrophades was. He was the manifestation of what was left behind of those souls: their anger, their fears, their hatred, their greed. Everything dark and evil in those souls was manifested. And that child who survived and escaped the massacre of his village? He was the conduit by which Zorc gained physical form in our world.’

‘Then what happened?’ Carol asked.

‘Well, he tried to destroy everything.’ Bastet walked over and sat down. ‘My grandfather had passed away at this time, so it was in my father’s hands. Zorc claimed he was far older than he actually was, but I had time to study the Millennium Spellbook since – the text which contains the spell required to create the Millennium Items. I found the consequences of doing what Uncle Aknadin did. Zorc was created then and there.’

‘How did your father defeat him?’ Thor asked. ‘If he was the embodiment of the darkness in human souls, he must have been unbelievably mighty.’

Bastet gave him a wry smile. ‘You have no idea. He was pure evil. Created from it; lived it. My father, back then, had not the power to stop him, so he locked both himself and Zorc away, until he could gather the required power.’ She nodded her head. ‘That happened in the mid-90s. The only downside was that he needed to use a living vessel to get the job done, but everything turned out all right in the end.’

Tony decided to question that later.

Nebula nodded. ‘Then no wonder you disparaged our calling Thanos evil. You have encountered a being created from the darkness in peoples’ souls.’

‘In your defence,’ Bastet said, ‘you’ve most likely come from a culture that has taught you to fear him, and he did just murder one of your own.’

Quill tensed.

***

‘So Agent 13 is really a HYDRA agent and not related to Peggy Carter at all?’ Hill asked.

‘Now we need to know if she knows that.’ Fury’s eye narrowed. ‘So we need to find her.’

‘We’re working on it, sir, but she’s dropped off the map.’

‘So we know one thing then.’

Hill looked at him curiously.

Fury smirked. ‘She ain’t a sleeper agent.’

***

‘So Sharon Carter was never Sharon _Carter_?’ Rhodey asked with some amusement. ‘I guess that makes the kiss less gross.’

‘Not really,’ Tony said. ‘Cause he thought she was her niece and still thought it was okay to stick his tongue down her throat. On the day of the public funeral.’

Bastet frowned. ‘ _Public_ funeral?’

Carol nodded. ‘Doesn’t surprise me. She was considered one of the pioneers of women’s rights, so there would have been a public funeral for her as well as the private one.’

Bastet shook her head. ‘Public funerals! Funerals are for the deceased’s friends and family, not for strangers or people who want to be seen mourning them. What happened to a good old-fashioned Day of Mourning?’

Tony, Rhodey, and Carol chuckled.

There was a knock at the door and Daredevil stuck his head in. ‘Hate to interrupt this,’ he said, ‘but it sounds like an army is assembling across the desert.’

All four of them stood up and Tony flicked up his screens. ‘FRI?’

‘Daredevil is right, boss,’ FRIDAY said. ‘My scanners are picking up a militant build-up outside. Looks like Thanos’s army has arrived.’

‘Shit,’ Tony said. ‘They’re quicker than I thought. Are we waiting on anyone?’

‘No, boss,’ FRIDAY said. ‘The last of the superheroes has arrived.’

‘What about Bastet’s special delivery?’ Rhodey asked.

‘It’s still half an hour away,’ FRIDAY reported.

‘Special delivery?’ Daredevil asked.

‘Think of it as a back-up plan if the army proves too much for everyone here,’ Bastet said.

Daredevil nodded. ‘So I presume you have a last resort too?’

‘I do.’ Bastet chuckled. ‘But it will be a bit...unorthodox.’

‘You ain’t kidding.’ Tony chuckled too, and shook his head. ‘Okay, let’s get everyone into the main courtyard. Bring them all up to speed.’

Daredevil nodded and walked out.

As they got ready to go, Tony remarked, ‘So, we never got your take on the whole Steve-Sharon thing?’

‘I’d just recommend having someone psycho-analyse Rogers to find out why he thought that was an acceptable thing to do, but I can’t say more than that.’ Bastet smirked. ‘After all, I’m from the royal family that started the empire which is most closely associated with incestuous marriages.’

‘Did you actually do that?’ Carol asked. ‘Cause from the sounds of things, you didn’t.’

‘We didn’t. We were a bit too early for that, but it would still be in poor taste for me to remark on it. But, I’ll tell you this: if Carter does come here, her goose is cooked.’

***

Her contacts had gotten her here.

It was her job to get herself to the battlefield and survey it.

She drove the truck only so far. Then she stopped. There appeared to be some kind of military build up. It must’ve been the invading forces. So she needed to gauge just how dangerous they were. Then she needed to gauge Stark’s forces and whether or not any of them would be useful to her superiors.

Sharon Carter slipped onto the periphery of what would be the battlefield...

And was promptly flung into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching a documentary on Ancient Egypt and it was mentioned that Ancient Egyptian Gods were said to have golden skin.


	17. The Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth's defenders charge into battle.

Tony stepped out of the palace, one of the last to step out. He let the nanites wrap around him, forming the suit, as he came to stand next to Rhodey, already in his own suit. He noticed, with some amusement, the Guardians of the Galaxy all look at him curiously as this happened. Huh. He wouldn’t have thought nanites were a new thing to them. They could space travel and Tony couldn’t, so...nanites should be old hat to them.

‘Now, that’s a neat trick,’ Rocket remarked.

Apparently not. Or, maybe they just weren’t used to seeing them used in such a way.

‘I present you with Tony Stark,’ Carol said dryly.

The face-plate formed just in time to hide Tony’s wry smirk. Unlike what Natashalie would say, Tony was not so arrogant as to think that just because everyone on Earth knew his name and genius, that the whole galaxy did. In fact, Carol was likely the only one out there who’d even heard of him – and that was because she was born and raised on this planet.

Tony scanned over the opposing army. They looked like a sea of people: a sea that stretched for miles and miles, with a vast array of different species. It brought nightmarish visions to Tony’s head, given how he’d acquired Nebula and her sister, as to how many civilisations he’d devastated and taken these people from as children.

Tony would be damned if he let the same thing happen to Earth.

The two sides charged at once. Tony took the the skies. He was only mildly surprised with just how many of his new allies joined him in the air. The two forces clashed. Tony spun through the air in practiced manouvers. As Tony spun through the air, the readings shot across his field of vision. FRIDAY was good enough to highlight his enemies and allies in different colours so he didn’t have to, and he shot down every enemy he could.

It felt like he dodged as many blasts as he shot.

***

It had been one of the Egyptians that’d knocked on Blade’s door, so to speak.

Now, he ran through this battlefield, slicing alien invaders apart like they were vampires. Mind, he’d never had this many in a vampire hoard attacking him and it was taking all of his considerable skill to stay on top of them. Stark had actually come to speak with him, but that was clearly due to his intriuge on meeting a man who was half vampire. Blade had to say, the man certainly didn’t waste time. His main concern in that conversation had been what was true and what was fiction when it came to real vampires.

Blade never smiled, but he certainly came close when he realised that Stark was trying to work out how to defend himself against vampires. As he’d said to him then, a figure like Stark had little to fear. He was constantly in the spotlight, and vampires didn’t like to risk drawing attention to themselves.

Which begged the question of how they knew about Blade.

Still...Blade killed vampires to protect humanity. This was a threat to humanity significantly larger than vampires.

So...he fought.

***

Shamrock, otherwise known as Molly Fitzgerald, had been approached by a fellow enhanced in Ireland. Tony Stark had approached one of them and then that one went around looking for others to help. Shamrock had needed no encouragement. Because this was the entire world they were talking about. She stood back, one of the few that did.

‘So...’ the Egyptian ancient, Bastet, walked over. Shamrock had been greatly impressed by her stripping of Maximoff’s powers. ‘...what do you do?’

‘I manipulate luck,’ Shamrock said.

It didn’t sound very useful on power, granted. Hell, the fact that she’d not gotten a visit from the clandestine organisation, which’d been giving Tony trouble for the past decade, spoke of that. Her powers, after all, would be known by them. In Ireland, she’d found work using them. So, S.H.I.E.L.D. ought to have known. She meant to ask Tony about that.

Bastet smirked. ‘That explains why our guys are having such a good time and their guys are having such a bad time.’

***

In his home country of Argentina, Gabriel Supulveda was known as Defensor.

He wasn’t technically an enhanced, but he’d still been called on – by Bastet herself. She’d thought his suit of armour, which he used to fight, was worthy of a good laugh. When she explained why, he had to laugh too. Turned out Captain America had believed that his iconic shield was the only piece of vibranium outside of Wakanda.

Defensor had an entire suit of armour made out of the stuff.

Even now, he used his vibranium sword to cut down enemies all around him.

He had been curious as to whether any Wakandans would be joining the battle (and just what they’d say when they saw their vibranium in a suit on a South American. But they didn’t show up. According to She-Hulk, they viewed Bastet as a walking insult so they refused to fight with her.

That seemed rather petty to him.

Of course, in the same token, Bastet had publically suggested (not unreasonably, he didn’t think), probably more as a warning to them, that the invaders had space travel so any artillery and defences they did have, even Wakanda’s force-field, would probably be considered quaint and, for the most part, ineffective.

As Defensor swung his sword in an arc, cutting down at least five invaders, he wondered if she was right.

With the sheer number of enemies...It seemed as though he cut one down and two more appeared in their place.

***

Steel Guardian, or Josef Petkus, was a member of the Peoples’ Protectorate.

Once upon a time, his team had been called the Super Soviets. That was back when Russia was called the Soviet Union. He’d been taken in by the Russian Government as a boy, with the intention of creating a counter-point to Captain America. The fact that the Americans had done that while they hadn’t had always rubbed his people the wrong way – especially during the Cold War.

Russia had dug deep into Steve Rogers’ history to find out how to make him better. So, his childhood had consisted of an education designed to ensure he didn’t behave in the same way – that he put his nation first. Russia knew all about Rogers’ history. That was why they weren’t concerned when Captain America was retrieved.

His past behaviour in the district of Brooklyn, and his behaviour in the army (Carter and Stark may have painted it with roses and rainbows, but that didn’t change what it was), indicated that it would not be long at all before he tarnished his own reputation thoroughly. And they were right. While America resisted it, the world at large lost their image of Captain America as a hero just two years after he was thawed.

What a time for him to start globe-trotting!

Stark had far more respect in the wider world. He respected international borders, he didn’t accept collateral damage as unavoidable, and he compensated and offered his assistance in any damages he did cause. Whereas Rogers and his merry band of followers just flounced off like they hadn’t just torn peoples lives apart.

In fact, it was the Peoples’ Protectorate who’d gone in ahead of the Russian military and discovered Stark severely injured and left to die. It was them who’d discovered the bodies of the dead super-soldiers. It was them who’d discovered the assassination video tape. Josef could not understand how a man could be so cold.

He, even on his darkest days, would never do such a thing to the family of the man who turned him into a super-soldier.

The rage Steel Guardian felt just thinking about it may have made him put a fist right through an alien’s skull.

***

Ben Grimm threw an alien in his direction. With a grin, Gilgamesh threw his fist into the alien, throwing him into at least three of his allies. Yet, they kept on comimg and coming. It looked as though this Thanos character had certainly been busy over the years. Just over to his left, the Hulk smashed aliens front, left, right, and center.

‘How long are these guys gonna keep coming for?’ Grimm yelled over the nosie of the battle.

‘TOO MANY!’ Hulk snarled over the noise. ‘WEEDS!’

Gilgamesh had to agree as he cast his eyes around. When Anan had approached him, he had agreed because he knew the fight had to be fought, but he hadn’t the faintest idea how they were going to go about winning. The Hulk was right. They seemed to spring up like weeds. And most people here were just human.

The only thing that’d keep them going was...

Gilgamesh’s thought process was interrupted when something above caught his eye. He wasn’t the only one either. There was something coming out of the sky and descending. It seemed to glint in the sun so he couldn’t quite see what it was. Then Bastet’s voice came through the comms.

‘I know what that is. Regroup. I’ve got an idea to stop these guys for a while, but I need you all out of there before I do it.’

Trusting her, Gilgamesh bounded back. He noted that he wasn’t the only one. Every single one of their side fell back. Though he was worried their enemies may try and persue, they didn’t. They seemed to be staring up at the ship overhead in stunned disbelief. All of them were able to draw back. As he came back to the rest of them, Quill’s ship had landed and the man in question was already walking towards Bastet, followed by the other Guardians of the Galaxy.

Before they arrived, through, Bastet extended an arm out. The eye on her bracelet glowed gold. ‘ _Swords of Revealing Light_!’

Suddenly, the invading army was dotted with golden glowing swords. Gilgamesh saw the change in them. They all stiffened. Their eyes started darting around. They became unnaturally stiff. Talisman, the Aboriginal sorcerer, looked around curiously.

‘What did you do?’ he asked.

‘The Swords of Revealing Light stop you from moving for three hours,’ Bastet said. ‘I’ve also made these ones expose Thanos’s truth to those caught into it. When they fade away, he’ll only be left with true fanatics.’ She rubbed the bridge of her nose and nodded her head to the woman in question. ‘Most of them are probably like Nebula and her sister.’

Nebula paused at that, and then she nodded in acquiesence.

Quill glanced back and then said, ‘Okay, so you’ve bought some time.’ He pointed up, eyebrows lifting in his disbelief. ‘But why is there a Radiant ship here?’

‘Oh, is that what you call them?’ Bastet asked as she stepped towards the ship. 

‘What do you call them?’ the one called Mantis asked.

Bastet looked her right in the eye and said, ‘The Egyptian Gods.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, yes, all of the heroes mentioned in this chapter are legitimate Marvel heroes.


	18. Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hours, and a few arrivals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I heard the Egyptian Gods were supposed to have golden skin, I looked up alien races in Marvel with golden skin and found only the Sovereign.
> 
> Seeing as their society didn't fit what I wanted out of my Egyptian Gods, I invented my own race.

Nebula had heard of the Radiance, but never actually seen them.

Asgard had once stopped Thanos from taking the Space Stone from them (at the cost of a good chunk of their planet), but the Radiance were a whole different matter. Their race had risen up to legendary proportions – helped in part by a fascinating feature of their biology. Some even said they were born from the heart of a sun.

She wasn’t overly surprised to find that Bastet’s people had worshipped them as Gods.

The ship descended and the ramp lowered. Nebula saw the Radiance for the first time in her life. In many ways, they looked like the Soveriegn. They had golden skin and humanoid forms, but they were wearing headdresses that were independent of each other. Each headdress was different. Beside her, she heard Stark mutter to himself,

‘So that’s where the “animal head” idea came from.’

So the headdresses looked like various Terran animals?

Bastet and her entourage was standing forward. The entourage dropped to their knees in a deep bow. Bastet just folded her arms behind her back, like a daughter awaiting the arrival of a respected parent. Nebula hadn’t actually experienced that – she’d experienced fearing her father, but not respecting him – but she had seen it in others.

The most striking think about the Radiance, though, was their skin.

Yes, it was golden, but it also cast a faint glow. Together, they’d serve as a powerful light, should it ever be required. Nebula had heard of it, of course. But hearing of something and seeing it for herself were two entirely different things. They really did glow. Nebula could easily see how a primitive people would have thought them Gods.

‘Welcome back to Earth, and to Egypt, Lord Ra,’ Bastet said.

‘It is good to see you again, Princess Bastet,’ the leader – the one wearing a headdress resembling what Nebula now placed as a falcon – said. ‘I see you have made sufficient preparations.’

Bastet nodded. ‘Am I right in assuming that you’ve returned because of Thanos?’

‘You are.’ Ra’s eyes narrowed. ‘The man has been a menace. We intend to stop him here and now.’ He raised an eyebrow. ‘I presume you already have a plan in place.’

Bastet simply quirked an eyebrow.

One of the women with a cat headdress snorted. ‘I believe I know.’

‘Very well,’ Ra said. ‘Shadow powers should provide a sufficient punishment. But I should also like to confront this Mad Titan myself.’

‘That will be easier said than done,’ Nebula said. ‘He has always gone out of his way to avoid you.’

‘I am hardly surprised.’ Ra gave her a wry smirk. ‘We have wanted his head on a platter, to borrow the Terran phrase, for quite a while.’

‘And he is legitimately afraid of you?’ Thor asked.

The woman who’d spoken before raised an eyebrow. ‘What would you say?’ She nodded at the palace behind them. ‘Aside from that, if he wants what’s in that palace, he shall have to go through us.’

Tony chuckled. ‘So...if he wants the Infinity Stones, you’re gonna make him tangle with you first.’

‘Indeed.’ Ra observed Tony in interest, before asking. ‘You are the Terran that raised the alarm?’

Nebula looked at the Terran in question curiously as he nodded. ‘Tony Stark, yes.’

Ra smiled at him. ‘I regret that you were surrounded by fools until Bastet initiated contact.’

Tony laughed. ‘So do I.’

***

Tony worked on the pad.

He wasn’t the only one preparing for when those swords gave out, not by a long shot. Added onto the fact it was kind of weird to see a whole group of people just stop and not move for an extended period of time. It looked like it would give them one hell of a cramp later. But Tony had other things to worry about.

‘Right,’ Tony said to Bastet. ‘Your stone tablets should arrive before they thaw out.’

‘How soon?’ Bastet asked. ‘Because I’ve never used these particular monsters so I haven’t the faintest idea how long it should take to establish my power over them.’

‘Not all that long, I expect,’ Sekhemet stated. ‘It took your father under an hour, in the end.’

Bastet nodded.

‘So what are they?’ Tony asked.

Bastet smirked. ‘The Egyptian God Monsters.’

***

The first thing that entered his head was his earliest memory.

Then he saw his life...the life he had long-since forgotten. Then, along came Thanos and that life was destroyed forever. He was too young then to truly understand what had happened; to comprehend what had been taken from him by the one who became his new father. Now, though...he saw it for what it was.

And he felt physicallly sick.

Across his comrades, some shared his experience.

Some did not.

***

Ra watched as Bastet prepped for the inevitable clash with the Titan.

She was the daughter of Atem, and the granddaughter of Aknamkanon. While the Blood of the Gods, as they’d someone melodramatically called their selection and annointing of the Egyptian royal family, had always been strongest in Atem, both generations had held the wisdom that had marked their family for greatness in the first place.

Granted, Aknamkanon’s refusal to fight people who were invading his country was the antithesis of wisdom, but his actions after he’d learned the price for his victory were. He was wise enough to know there would be consequences for such a sin, and wise enough to know it would fall onto his son’s shoulders, hence his attempt to take the burden onto his own shoulders.

Atem had the wisdom to see that he had not the power to fight Zorc and sought out a way to stop him in his tracks until he had the power in question.

Bastet had inherited the wisdom from both forebears, tempered with the life experience of five millennia. Added onto the fact that, of all her sisters, she had most strongly inherited the power. If it had to be someone, it pleased him that it was her. She was needed here and now, more than ever before.

Ra would see the Mad Titan fall.

***

Something was happening.

Thanos could feel it. Something had stopped his army dead in their tracks. No one had reported back and no one had even returned. They should have destroyed any resistance the Terrans had put up by now. Unless...of course...Stark had found a way to inhibit them. Even so, though, someone should have returned and reported as much to him.

Another few hours and he’d be forced to go and see for himself.

***

Tony looked at his watch again.

 _Right on time._ The chopper, kept safe by the Swords of Revealing Light, descended. The huge crate was lowered below it. As it hit the ground, Bastet’s people leapt up and unhooked the crate from the chopper lines. As soon as Tony waved to the pilot, the chopper flew away. And then they were left with a very large crate that was easily twice the size of the Hulk at his biggest (as far as Tony had seen).

‘What are they?’ Jones asked as Bastet’s men began cracking the crate open.

‘5000 years ago, Egyptian kings played games of great and terrible power.’ Bastet sounded like she was reciting something she knew by heart. ‘But these Shadow Games threatened to erupt into a war that nearly destroyed the entire world, until a brave and powerful Pharaoh locked the magic away. That included the monsters, which were locked into stone tablets, to be called upon when they were needed to fight.’

The front of the crate came away, falling into the sand and revealing the first of the stone tablets.

The Egyptian Goddess (or rather the Radiant) Bast, of whom Bastet had been named after, lifted a hand. The three stone tablets were dragged forwards and separated. Tony wasn’t sure what to make of the first one, but the second one was vaguely humanoid in shape, and the third was serpentine.

‘These,’ Horus said, ‘are the three most powerful monsters from that time: the Egyptian God Monsters. The Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon.’

‘And you’re going to use them?’ Tony asked.

‘Right,’ Bastet said, ‘but first, I need to establish my power over them. They won’t obey just anyone.’

‘Well, you left that a little late,’ Quill sniped. ‘Your Swords are wearing off.’

They turned and watched as the Swords of revealing light slowly vanished.

Bastet smirked. ‘Oh, I’m not to worried about that.’

‘Why not?’ Carol asked.

Almost immediately, the fighting commenced. But they weren’t fighting any of the Earth superheroes. They turned on each other and began to fight. There was yelling and screaming, laser bolts and blades were thrown. Tony watched in astonishment as Thanos’s forces devolved into what was essentially a massive riot.

‘The Swords of Revealing Light.’ Nebula’s voice took on an understanding. ‘They did more than paralysis, didn’t they?’

‘Oh, much more,’ Bastet said. ‘ _Much_ more.’


	19. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thanos's forces fight amongst themselves, Bastet arms herself.

Blood flew and bodies were thrown about.

Former allies stabbed and chopped and punched and kicked at each other. Already, the battlefield was littered with more corpses than anyone would care to count. Emotions ran high – anger, fear, heartbreak, rage, betrayal, horror. All of it was spurring this fight on. Most, if not all the fighters, were beyond the point of exhaustion. They were running on adrenalin.

But they would continue to fight until one side or the other fell.

***

Thanos sighed in irriation.

Nobody had reported back. His patience was wearing thin. They all knew his laws. What in the name of The One Above All could be keeping them? With a heavy exasperated sigh, Thanos hauled himself out of his chair in a dramatised display of effort. It was a pity there was no one there to watch.

‘Fine,’ he said. ‘It would seem they’re making me come down there myself.’

***

Bastet stepped up to the stones.

She viewed each of them in turn.

Time for her to prove whose daughter she was.

Bastet lifted her right arm. The eye on her DiaDhank – what looked like an ancient Egyptian bracelet to nearly everyone else – glowed brightly. The eyes on the monsters of each of the stone tablets glowed red a moment. Those who were electing to watch her, rather than the infighting enemy, gasped and draw back slightly.

Even people who had no connection to the Shadow Games could feel the raw power inside.

The eyes, one by one, turned golden. With a quirk of her lips, Bastet called out to them.

_The Winged Dragon of Ra. Obelisk the Tormentor. Slifer the Sky Dragon. Wake up from your long slumber. I am the daughter of your previous master, the Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkanon, king of Egypt. I am the heir of He Who Cast Zorc into Darkness. Wake up and serve me in protecting this planet of Earth._

Dark storm clouds gathered overheard. Bastet did not allow doubt to cloud her heart. The God Monsters would sense any doubt, and doubt was a sign of weakness. They would not serve one who showed them any weakness. So, Bastet kept up the very same attitude she’d had when she’d served as Queen Ninanna.

_She_ was in control.

Slifer was the first to emerge, his head tearing through the clouds. His long serpentine body twisted and weaved through the clouds. He finally came to a stop, holding his head overhead. With a golden streak of light, the Winged Dragon of Ra tore its way out of the clouds. Both monsters let out mighty roars.

Bastet turned as she summoned the third and final God Monster. The infighting had stopped and Thanos’s forces stared up at the two airborne creatures. Even if their faces were structured differently, and some of them were, the look of horror was pretty universal, it seemed. And it just increased as several bolts of lightening hit the ground behind the palace holding Vision and the Time Stone.

With a loud snarl, Obelisk the Tormentor rose out of the ground.

Bastet walked forward. The God Monsters hung in the air, waiting on their new mistress’s command to attack. The various heroes moved aside to let her through. She soon came to the front and looked down. One of the heroes next to her – Blade, she noted – asked the question that she was sure everyone was thinking.

‘How powerful are they?’

‘They’re the most powerful creatures in the Shadow Games.’ Her eyes narrowed. ‘Unteethered, and they could burn the entire world within a day.’ She smirked a little again. ‘That is why they can only be summoned here by someone who can control them.’ She raised her voice. ‘And I _will_ use them against all aggressors of this planet!’

Nice thing about people who’d just had their worldview shifted: they knew a cue to run when they saw it. A large clump of the countless mass just turned and proceeded to escape the battlefield in various ways. Some just ran, some jumped on whatever vehicles happen to be convenient for them, and some opened portals to somewhere else and jumped through them.

The rest of them rushed to regroup and prepare a second attack.

Bastet frowned. ‘Not as many gone as I would’ve liked.’

‘How’d you do that?’ Quill asked, walking over, blaster at the ready for the inevitable second wave.

‘It’s in the name,’ Bastet said. ‘Swords of _Revealing_ Light. It shows them whatever I want them to see, in the vaguest sense. In this case, that was what their lives were like before Thanos came along, and then what he did when he did make contact with their species.’

‘So, why did so few give up the fight then?’ Shamrock asked.

Tony answered that one. ‘Because it’s easier to just keep doing what you’ve always done than it is to sit back and think about it.’

Bastet nodded. ‘Some people can, but most won’t.’

***

Tony watched as Thanos’s remaining forces charged once again.

Everyone tensed, but Bastet just clicked.

Tony watched in astonishment as two vast beams of light were fired from overhead. The sight of an endless blue arm shooting out too made Tony look up. One beam was coming from the golden creature’s mouth and the other from the red one. Tony looked back down at the battlefield in time to see the three attacks hit.

A bright light exploded out from the blue creature’s fist and fused with the light from the two beams. It was so bright Tony had to jam his eyes shut and lift his arm. Then...there was a silence. Slowly, Tony lowered his arm and opened his eyes. He wasn’t the only one to gasp in astonishment.

The was a massive crater in the ground. Smoke rose out of it. All that was left of the army was a few soldiers who’d been on the periphery of the hoard. Those soldiers were either wounded, or staring at the crater in shock. Bastet just looked down at them without a single change of expression.

The remaining invaders scrambled back.

Bastet then turned and called back. ‘Ra? How would that fair against Thanos?’

‘Apparently, somewhere along the lines he achieved the power of a God himself,’ Ra answered with a scowl. ‘They are only God _Monsters_.’

‘Added onto the fact that he has several Infinity Stones,’ another of the pantheon pointed out. Tony quickly flicked on a pair of sunglasses, which instantly compared the Radiant to the images on record for the Egyptian Gods.

_Closest Match: Isis_

Bastet looked up at the three God Monsters with a thoughtful look on her face.

‘What are you thinking?’ Rhodey asked her.

‘If he takes them out, he’ll do it one-by-one,’ Bastet said. ‘That could legitimately knock me out.’

Everyone else looked around in confusion.

Tony’s glasses flashed up _Closest Match: Set/Seth_ as one of the others explained. ‘When a Shadow Duellist summons a monster or effect, they utilise their own body and soul to do so. As such, if the effect or creature is destroyed it will physically hurt the individual. The closest comparison to describe the pain would be to say it is as if a knife was being thrust through the heart.’

Okay...ouch.

Bastet nodded. ‘Three of those in a row and I’m liable to pass out. That isn’t something I can afford to do today.’

‘So how are you going to stop it?’ Sue Richards asked.

‘I can’t stop it.’ Bastet raised her arm again. ‘But I can pull three hits down to one.’ The eye glowed bright. ‘ _Polymerisation_!’

A bright light exploded out and Tony had to jam his eyes shut again.

This time the light did not fade away. It faded down but it didn’t fade away. Cautiously, Tony opened his eyes again. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The others were still shielding their eyes but, Tony idly realised, he’d been raised on camera flashes and he was currently wearing sunglasses. So he turned and looked.

The three God Monsters were gone.

The clouds were gone.

There was a single humanoid creature standing there. It glowed brightly. Through his shades, though, Tony could see it had a distinctly feminine form, covered in gold and white linens, like a classical image of an Egyptian diety. The face was expressionless and the headdress the figure wore bore a striking resemblance to the golden dragon’s head. Two golden wings extended out from the back.

‘What,’ Jones breathed, ‘is that?’

‘If you fuse the Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon into a single entity, this is what you get.’ Bastet smiled. ‘Holactie, the Creator of Light.’

She faced them.

‘She’s more powerful than all of them combined. We’ll just see if she’s powerful enough to take down Thanos.’

Isis pointed across the battlefield. ‘And now a moment too soon.’

Everyone turned, almost in unison, to see a portal had opened up.

A behemoth of a man stepped through.


	20. The Mad Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastet vs. Thanos Round 1.

As Thanos stepped out his remaining forces, meagre as they were rushed over to him.

Bastet observed them with a critical eye as they dropped to their knees before him. She lifted a hand to her chin. ‘Interesting. Power of a God and regarded as one by his followers.’

Nebula looked over at her. ‘What do you mean? I never thought of him as a God, even when loyal to him.’

Bastet looked back at her. ‘No, I rather think not, but look at the way they prostate themselves before him? It’s familiar to me. The family I was born into was considered living Gods on Earth. I was considered a living incarnation of Bast over there.’ She nodded her head to the female Radiant in the domestic cat headdress. She looked back at them. ‘And people would approach us just like that, especially when delivering bad news.’

Thanos lifted his head and looked up at Holactie in interest. He then looked at the mass of defenders, eyes lingering on Tony for just a moment before they were drawn to the DiaDhank on Bastet’s wrist. _Most likely concluding that the bracelet is the source of the power needed to summon and control Holactie._

It was almost worth of a laugh, but Bastet kept her face stoic.

Then Thanos cast his eyes around his own people and raised one hand. Bastet caught the gold glinting in the desert sun just before there was some kind of shockwave. Bastet’s eyes widened slightly as she watched Thanos’s remaining men and women fly back from him and dissolve in midair.

The shock from everyone around them was almost palpable.

‘Nebula?’ Mantis asked. ‘What was that?’

‘They fled the enemy,’ Nebula said, the only one not shocked. ‘They showed fear and fled the enemy. That is unacceptable in Thanos’s eyes.’

‘So he kills them?’ Jones demanded.

‘Yes.’

‘Despite knowing we’re right here?’ Daredevil asked. ‘Waiting to fight him.’

‘Yes.’

Bastet’s eyes narrowed. ‘Power of a God.’ She watched the Titan approach. ‘It looks like the easy part is over.’

‘Yeah,’ Quill murmured.

Dr. Strange stepped up as they watched Thanos approach. ‘How many Infinity Stones has he got?’

Tony’s helmet flipped up over his head again. ‘Four,’ he said a mere second later.

Most of those around them turned back and glanced at the palace behind them. Thanos clearly saw this, because he smirked and stopped his approach. Raising the Gauntleted arm, the stones side glowed. Then he thrust his arm forward. A beam of light shot from the Gauntlet. Only Millennia of discipline kept Bastet from reacting as nearly everyone around her yelled and jumped. Her right arm was still jerked back by the force of the blast through.

_Arrogant upstart._ She only looked over her shoulder quickly, however, to see if anyone had been hit. Everyone seemed to have gotten out of the way. In fact there was a clear path to where the Egyptian Gods stood, untouched, in a line.

‘He was primarily aiming for the palace,’ Osiris said.

Bastet turned back around and projected her voice. ‘I hope you didn’t think I’d make it that easy for you.’

Thanos’s shocked expression morphed into one of annoyed disdain. He began approaching again and stopped just close enough for her to hear him without him needing to project his voice. ‘I considered only one threat to my power here, not two.’ He smirked again. ‘But I have taken your control of the celestial beast from you.’

Holactie flew overhead and to the front of the army.

‘Of course.’ Bastet held up her now-bare wrist. ‘You destroyed the DiaDhank. You just made one small miscalculation.’

‘And that was?’ Thanos was still smirking.

‘The DiaDhank was a conduit, like a lightning rod or any other kind of energy conductor. It was not the source of the power. The source of the power...’ Bastet smirked and focused the energy through her body. It’d been a while since she’d done it this way, but the familiar warmth moved through her. She felt the warmth focus on her forehead and knew the Eye of the Anubis, or the Millennium Symbol, took form on her forehead.

She saw the glow in her upper periphery vision.

‘...is me.’ Bastet clicked.

The smirk fell away from Thanos’s face as Holactie lifted its hands in front of itself. A bright golden glow began to form. Thanos ground his teeth as he raised his Gauntleted hand. It began to glow brightly too, in the four colours of the Stones he already had. The two beams shot across the distance and collided.

A blinding series of flashes exploded outwards. Most of her allies behind her cried out in alarm and covered their eyes – all except Daredevil, practically confirming Bastet’s theory that the man was already blind. After all, those eyepieces didn’t look like the kind of thing one could see out of.

Thanos grunted as he tried to fight back against Holactie’s power. ‘Radiance here? So it’s true. The Radiance did procreate with a lower life form.’

‘No,’ Ra said. ‘If you must know, we anointed her bloodline with a fraction of the power of the Radiance, because this land needed a head of state if they were to be united. And I wouldn’t call them a lower life form.’

Even though she couldn’t see him, Bastet imagined Ra’s eyes were narrowing.

‘And while we’re on the topic of life forms, your disregard for the value of life disturbs me.’

Thanos grunted. ‘What gives you the impression I disregard the value of life?’

Bastet narrowed her own eyes. ‘Gee, maybe it’s the fact that you go around killing half of all of it on every planet you visit.’

‘The universe is overpopulated,’ Thanos snarled. ‘People starve because there are too many of them. To restore balance, half of them must die.’

‘That is not your decision to make!’ Osiris snarled.

‘If no one else will step up, I will!’ As he proclaimed this, he gave a sudden burst of power, cutting through Holactie’s beam and striking it dead in the chest.

Bastet didn’t see the Divine Monster be destroyed.

She was thrown back and lost consciousness.

***

The army of superheroes surged forwards.

Tony quickly manoeuvred around in the air, firing on Thanos as Rhodey did the same. Several superheroes swarmed around, throwing several photon blasts at Thanos. They all remembered the words of Bastet as to why she’d merged the three God Monsters into Holactie. Added onto the shockwaves they all felt when her creature was destroyed.

...Well, it was no wonder she was slumped unconscious in the sand.

Her guard stood around her, weapons drawn and ready for a fight.

With a wave of his hand, Thanos blew them all back. Tony immediately deployed the missiles from his back and shot forward again. He pulled the battering rams forward and slammed into the Titan. Not giving the behemoth of a man time to recover, he swung around, using the clamps on one foot to pin down Thanos’s hand to the ground, where it was hovering, before he punched him in the face with the battering ram again.

The skin split.

Thanos lifted his free hand to the weeping wound and then looked at the liquid on his fingertip. ‘All that for a drop of blood?’

Tony remembered what he’d been told years ago. Just because it was said by a madman didn’t make it less true. ‘Make a God bleed and people will cease to believe in him.’

‘That’s true,’ Ra called. ‘And people are better off not believing in Gods.’

Thanos narrowed his eyes. ‘I see you’ve earned the favour of the Radiance, Stark.’

Tony frowned behind his mask. ‘You know me?’

‘I do. You’re not the only one cursed with knowledge.’

‘The only curse I have is you,’ Tony fired back and struck again.

Carol quickly joined him, punching Thanos hard across the face. There was a loud crack and then the Gauntlet was used to throw them both back. Tony tumbled, but quickly recovered. He looked up to see Thanos holding the arm that Tony had pinned down. It seemed to have been rendered immobile. He looked between Tony and Carol, eyes narrowed.

‘Interesting,’ he said, ‘that my only true opposition should come in such a form.’

Then he raised his Gauntlet’s hand again and the Infinity Stones inside pulsed. Everyone around was thrown back again. Tony tumbled across the sand, which was surprisingly hard, all things considered, and looked up. His heart leapt to his throat as he saw where Thanos was going. He was striding towards the prone form of Bastet.

Her protection had been blown away too.

***

Bastet was pulled back to consciousness by a massive hand lifting her off the ground by her jaw.

‘What are you?’ Thanos hissed.

Working out what’d happened while she’d been out didn’t take much. ‘You’ve been told,’ she croaked out. ‘Kill me, if you wish. 5000 years is far too long for anyone to live. But know that if you do, the Infinity Stones will remain in that palace forever.’

Thanos was silent a moment and she cracked her eyes open.

‘Explain,’ he said.

‘Shadow powers are rare and ancient, Titan,’ Bastet told him, smirking. ‘I’m one of the last wielders of such things. The Infinity Stones can only be retrieved through Shadow Powers, because they have a rather massive flaw: if something is native to another dimension, the Infinity Stones cannot recognise its existence.’

‘This is true,’ Isis said. ‘It is the same reason you cannot touch that palace despite your possession of the Reality Stone. The palace is halfway into another dimension. The Reality Stone does not recognise its existence.’

With a growl, Thanos dropped Bastet.

She landed in a crouch and rubbed her sore throat.

‘Give me the Stones,’ Thanos barked.

Bastet straightened up and met his eyes. ‘Beat me at chess and I will.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the seemingly random thing I foreshadowed that Bastet would do.


	21. A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is a board game.

Thanos drew back in surprise. ‘Chess?’

Bastet clicked. ‘It’s a rather simple game we play here.’ Anan and some of the others brought a table and chessboard over, along with the pieces. ‘It finds its origins in the power plays of the European continent in a time we call the medieval era. Beat me in this game and you can have the final Infinity Stones.’

Thanos studied her. ‘How do I know you’re telling the truth?’

‘This is a Shadow Game,’ Bastet said. ‘I’m compelled to follow through on my word. But, if I win, you have to take a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm.’

Thanos inclined his head. ‘Seems a little uneven.’

‘Not really.’ Bastet sat down in a chair that one of her men brought for her. ‘The winner gets what they want. You want the Infinity Stones, and I want you to go to Hell.’ She inclined her head. ‘Now, I didn’t expect you to be as big as you are, so I’ll allow it that a surviving crony can make your moves for you, but you still have to make the game-play decisions.’ She looked around. ‘Well, you’ve killed them all, so we’ll just use this one.’ She clicked and a dark portal opened.

One of the two henchmen she’d dumped into the Shadow Realm before dropped out. He immediately gasped for air but quickly pushed himself to his feet.

‘Since the pieces are too small for your hands,’ Bastet said. ‘He can move them.’ She inclined her head. ‘Unless, of course, you’re afraid.’

Thanos scoffed. ‘Corvus.’ He pointed to the seat that’d been set up across from Bastet.

***

Tony watched in interest as the other one came over.

‘This must be what they were talking about,’ Rhodey remarked to him, flicking his helmet down as they watched Bastet explain the rules of chess to him. ‘Seems a bit random to challenge him to a game of chess in the middle of a battle.’

‘Yeah,’ Tony mused, listening to Bastet talk. As she finished explaining the game, he smirked to himself.

‘What?’ Shamrock asked from beside him.

‘She didn’t mention the most basic thing about chess,’ Tony murmured to her. ‘I mean, it’s pretty obvious once you get started – and she has insinuated it, telling him the origins of the game – but she hasn’t explicitly said that chess is a strategy game.’

Starting from where Tony was standing, a whisper began to move through the crowd of superheroes. He knew the word was getting around. He just hoped it didn’t turn into a game of Chinese Whispers. Come to think of it, who even came up with that name? It was really racist.

Still, Tony watched.

***

Sentry studied the whole thing as the game began. It looked like there might be some method to the madness, but he wasn’t sure what it was. It seemed completely out of left field for Bastet to challenge Thanos to a game of chess in the middle of a battle. Well, he had a way of finding out. Sentry stepped up to one of the entourage.

‘What’s a Shadow Game?’ he asked.

‘A game of fate and judgement,’ the man answered. ‘The loser is often cast into the Shadow Realm. Only a few people can actually survive there.’

‘I beg your pardon?’ Sentry asked.

‘In the Shadow Realm, those of weak wills and black hearts are consumed.’ He nodded towards Bastet. ‘That is why Her Grace views it as a last resort.’

***

Thanos gave Corvus his instructions. This was actually quite new. People generally fought him until they surrendered or the last man dropped dead. He’d never had someone challenge him to a board game in a deal like this before. It was almost cute how she thought he’d keep his end of the deal even in the unlikely event that he did lose. But it did make him curious.  
After he made his seventh move and she studied the board in consideration on her next move, he asked. ‘Why make this deal?’

‘Why do you ask?’ She didn’t look up from the board.

‘It is not something I have seen before. I am intrigued as to your reasons.’

The Egyptian moved a pawn. By this point she had scarcely any pieces left, while his pieces dominated the board. The pawn she moved was the one directly in front of her king – the piece he needed to capture. She had, at first, endeavoured to keep her king completely surrounded, but she no longer had a choice.

‘Fighting you in battlefield combat is ineffective,’ she said. ‘We had to try, but you’re clearly much too powerful for that. So, an alternate method was required.’

‘And what makes you sure I will keep my word?’ he asked.

‘It’s a Shadow Game,’ she said simply. ‘Make your move.’

Thanos had kept two pawns diagonally in front of his king, to protect it in the instance that any of her pieces came too close. That was clearly not a problem. So he had Corvus Glaive move one of them forward in preparation to take the pawn the woman had just moved forward. Instead of doing anything useful, she just moved her queen in front of her king.

It was a pity he had no rooks in place to take her king.

‘Take the pawn,’ Thanos ordered Corvus. His right-hand man did so.

The Egyptian woman then, without a word, took her queen and swung it forward, right into his pawn. ‘Check.’

Thanos’s eyes widened and he looked down at the board. True, his pieces were all over the place – on her side of the board. All he had on his side to protect his king was a single pawn and his queen, but his queen wasn’t in a position to take out hers. The human’s queen was sitting on D5, while his was sitting on B4. All the same, he had Corvus quickly move the piece in front of her queen.

He quickly regretted it when she moved her queen forward one and took his queen. ‘Checkmate.’ 

Thanos looked over the board in disbelief. She was right. On her next turn she would take his king and win the game. None of his pieces were in a position to take her queen off the board. His pawn on C2 was too far away. Theoretically, his bishop on B6 could but he’d very carelessly left a knight on C5 – right in the way.

And none of his pieces were in a position to take her king on D8 either. He had a pawn on G8 but that was at a dead end. He had a knight on E7, but that could not attack diagonally. He had a rook on A8, but she had a knight on C8, right in the way. There was no way out of that checkmate. This primitive little human had won.

‘Your mistake,’ she said, sitting back and folding her arms, ignoring the stunned looks she was getting from all around, ‘was dismissing the importance of every piece except for the king. As on a battlefield, every piece is important to the endgoal. Yes, you will have to sacrifice some, but that doesn’t make them less important or useful than the more powerful ones.’ She pointed to the board. ‘I used a majority of my pieces to draw the rest of yours away from your king. I sacrificed them, yes, but for a purpose.’

Thanos ground his teeth and towered over her. ‘Do you expect me to just leave now?’

‘You don’t have a choice, Titan.’ The woman rose, completely unintimidated. ‘You have lost a Shadow Game and now you must pay the penalty.’

The golden eye began to glow upon her forehead again.

‘The Door of Darkness has opened.’ She thrust her hand out, palm out and fingers splayed. ‘Penalty Game!’

Before he could say or do anything, Thanos felt himself torn back and he was soon surrounded by total darkness.

***

Nebula stepped forward to where the portal was; when Thanos and Corvus had just disappeared through. ‘Is he dead?’

‘He will eventually die,’ Bastet said, ‘but first he will suffer the pain he inflicted on the universe back upon himself. That’s what the Shadow Realm does to you.’

Nebula nodded.

Bastet nodded and then turned. She began to walk away from the palace.

‘Where are you going?’ Tony asked, following her as he returned his suit to the nanites housing unit.

‘I’m gonna see if I caught a rat,’ Bastet said. ‘Remember I said I set a trap before the fight. I’m half expecting to find something in it.’ She descended down the slope and walked.

She was aware that a lot of the superheroes were following her. Not all of them, of course, but some.

‘Trap?’ Luke Cage asked.

‘Yeah,’ Rhodey said. ‘We discovered that this woman, claiming to be Peggy Carter’s niece, is really an imposter.’

‘Oh,’ Carol said. ‘So you expect her to have tried to use this battle to some advantage.’

‘Yup.’ Bastet stopped.

She was still a fair way away but she could still see the activated tunnel trap.

‘Hey,’ Tony said, ‘that looks like something outta Star Trek.’

Bastet grinned at him. ‘Which series?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a real chess board for this chapter.


	22. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to close the book on this chapter in human history.

Tony stood there, arms folded as he watched Bastet interrogate Sharon. The HYDRA plant seemed to try to stick to her usual story, and she refused to deviate from it, even when presented with evidence that it was physically impossible for her to be Peggy Carter’s niece. In fact, she looked like the revelation had torn the world out from under her feet and her insistences took on more and more desperation.

Turning his head as he caught movement in his peripheral vision, Tony watched Shamrock – now back in her civilian persona of Molly, approached him. Most of the others had either already left or were in the process of leaving. The only people left were those interested in talking to Bastet herself and those interested in Sharon.

‘Mr. Stark, I was wondering about something,’ Molly said.

Worrying about it looked more accurate. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘I was wondering if S.H.I.E.L.D. was aware of me,’ Molly said. ‘You seem like the best person to ask.’

Tony nodded. ‘They are.’

Molly frowned. ‘So...why haven’t they ever approached me then?’

A question Tony himself had wondered when he’d found the file on her in the dumped data. A further search had given him the answer just three minutes later. ‘Because S.H.I.E.L.D. is very good at disregarding powers that are either not physical or do not seem to benefit them. In their opinion, luck doesn’t exist; only skill.’

Molly frowned. ‘But didn’t you get out of that cave through sheer luck? I’ve read up on the incident. You were hit – in the chest. It’s a bloody miracle nothing went into your heart.’

Tony nodded his head. ‘Something almost did. You’re right, though. There was a hell of a lot of luck involved. Fury and his team just never acknowledged it. Same with you: they didn’t acknowledge luck manipulation a legitimate superpower. On top of that, your government, among several others, has gotten very protective over the enhanced within their borders. I mean, look at the asset you are to your country with your day job alone.’

Molly chuckled. ‘And how does S.H.I.E.L.D. rationalise that away if they don’t believe in my power then?’

Tony had a chuckle himself. ‘I did look that up while I was going over their dropped files. They call it a self-fulfilling prophecy.’

Molly frowned in confusion. ‘You mean something that happens because you expect it to happen?’

‘And subconsciously make it happen, yes,’ Tony said. ‘They call you “the ERU’s Lucky Charm”. They see you as more of a morale booster-slash-poster girl than someone who actually really does anything.’ He quickly went to assure. ‘Being underestimated like that will always give you the edge. I wouldn’t worry too much about correcting their misconceptions.’

‘Certainly not,’ Bastet said as she walked over, having evidently finished her interrogation and having caught the end of that. ‘Gods know I’ve taken advantage of being underestimated enough times. The best thing about it is the look on all their faces when they realise you’ve pulled a fast one on them.’

Molly’s lips quirked slightly.

‘Anything?’ Tony asked, nodding back to Sharon.

‘No,’ Bastet said. ‘Rather tragically, she honestly believes she’s Peggy Carter’s great niece. She was raised with the impression that Carter was on the wrong side and too old and indoctrinated to ever understand that.’

‘So, she was just another pawn on the chessboard?’ Tony asked with quite an impressive poker face, if he did say so himself.

Bastet gave him a wry smirk. ‘Couldn’t resist, could you?’

Molly chuckled. ‘I still can’t believe you defeated the greatest threat in the universe with a _board game_.’

***

‘So, how exactly _are_ we going to explain this?’ Rocket asked as the Guardians packed up. ‘No one’s gonna believe that the Mad Titan was kicked out of the dimension by a Terran beating him at a board game – even one anointed by the Radiance.’

‘Why not?’ Drax asked. ‘It is what happened.’

‘Problem is that no one would believe it,’ Quill said sombrely. ‘The Radiance are a legend, and people give me enough shit for being _half_ Terran. Why would they give a pure Terran bloodline a fraction of their power? I mean, I’ve seen it and I still can’t understand it. We’re better telling them an interdimensional alien was hiding on Earth and dragged Thanos out of this universe.’

‘That would be best,’ Nebula said from the behind them. They turned to find her standing there with a pack. ‘No one would ever believe Bastet’s existence, or the presence of the Radiance here. An interdimensional traveller, who happened to land on Terra and stayed here, would be accepted though. It would be presumed they were stranded and grew attached to the place.’ She shrugged. ‘Do as you please, it does not affect me anymore.’

‘You are staying here?’ Mantis asked.

‘Tony offered,’ Nebula said. ‘There is no place for me back out there.’ She nodded her head up. ‘Being a daughter of Thanos means something to them. It does not mean anything to these people.’

***

Fury huffed as he watched them load Sharon Carter into the transport to be taken back for interrogation. He knew Bastet had already interrogated her, but the odds were she might have missed something. ‘Who is she really?’ Although, maybe she’d found that out.

‘Your guess is as good as ours,’ Bastet said. Pity the only ones left by the time he arrived were the ones he knew already. ‘As far as she’d concerned, she’s exactly who she says she is.’

Fury scowled. So she couldn’t get an answer. ‘How did you know she wasn’t Carter’s niece?’

‘You mean before?’ Bastet asked. ‘I didn’t. But I had been keeping an eye on Carter. She was very dangerous to people like me. I know, as well as you do, that she came to America in the war and she never went back to England; she didn’t even try to contact her family back in England. In those circumstances, you’re telling me you didn’t find it even a little bit fishy that an American citizen could claim to be this woman’s niece?’

Fury pulled a face. He didn’t want to say he hadn’t thought of that but the fact was that he hadn’t. He hadn’t even questioned it when the issue of who Sharon Carter was had landed on his desk. It’d been the first time he heard of her and he didn’t get even a little bit suspicious of some girl allegedly being Peggy Carter’s niece. He considered the fact that she didn’t want to be tarred with the brush of “Peggy Carter’s niece” contributed to his being fooled.

Bastet went on. ‘Then you have the issue of physical similarities. Even a distant relationship like that should give one something. I had a great grand-nephew who had the same shaped ears as I do. But there was nothing. The only similarities between them was the way they behaved – to a certain degree – but Sharon could easily have been taught to behave in that way, or she could have been like that naturally. There’s nothing about it that suggests they’re related. Making that connection would be confirmation bias.’

‘Confirmation bias?’ Fury asked.

Bastet shrugged. ‘You believed that she was Carter’s niece, so seeing her acting like her you would interpret as evidence that she was Carter’s niece – confirmation bias.’ She nodded her head. ‘Okay, maybe that’s not quite the right phrase, but I don’t happen to have the correct phrase on me at the time so it’ll do. Let’s move on to her accent.’

‘Her accent?’ Fury asked, confused.

‘Well, listen to her talk.’ Bastet gestured to the ship where the woman was being loaded in. ‘That’s a typical New Yorker accent. Her last name is “Carter”. We should then safely assume that she is related to Margaret Carter through her father’s side of the family. They were the Brits so she should have at least the faintest twinge of the British accent. We learn to talk by imitating those around us. For instance, a child who spends most of their time with a condescending parent will spend the rest of his or her life unwittingly speaking in a condescending manner. The same applies to a child whose favoured parent shouts or mumbles everything.’

‘So, Agent 13 should speak with at least a trace of a British accent,’ Fury said. That made more sense – and that was a red flag that would’ve been waved every time she opened her mouth.

‘I listened to her talk, yes, and I noticed it.’ Bastet waved a hand. ‘Not even the slightest trace – which means no British accents in her formative years.’

‘But that ain’t enough,’ Fury said. ‘That’s a bunch of little things that add up to circumstantial evidence.’

Bastet nodded. ‘Sure, until you look at her actions. Everything she’d done since you sent her at Rogers – barring when she met him in 2014 – seemed to drive the man into destructive behaviours. The first one, telling him where to find Barnes, might be forgiven. But after the shit-storm that ensued from that, the consequences should have driven the point home that he wasn’t thinking clearly. She should have realised that he was too compromised to handle the situation intelligently, and yet she still stole the gear for him and Wilson.’

Bastet folded her arms.

‘So, we had three options: she bought into the propaganda and thought Bucharest was a fluke, she was a silly girl with a crush – which was phenomenally unlikely given that she had the clearance to access the weapons and gear – or she was doing it on purpose.’

Hill frowned. ‘Be that as it may, how did you know Sharon was related through Carter’s husband?’

Bastet looked Hill right in the eye. ‘Because Peggy Carter married Jason Wilkes.’

‘Who?’ Hill asked.

Bastet cracked a smirk. ‘Died in a lab accident back in the fifties, so it’s said. Dr. Jason Wilkes was an African-American scientist who grew up on an orange plantation – as part of the help. It would be very unlikely for Sharon to be related via his side of the family. After all, her name would be Sharon Wilkes, not Sharon Carter.’

Stark looked at her curious. ‘So, what was all that about Rogers saving Peg’s husband in the war?’

‘Oh, that was true,’ Bastet said. ‘Wilkes got into the scientific industry because he was drafted into a scientific unit in the Navy. His ship was carrying some potentially valuable specimens back to base and were attacked. They ran aground in enemy territory. Rogers and the Howling Commandos were sent after them on a rescue mission.’

Tony made a sound of interest.

***

**Wakanda**  
Ramonda rubbed the bridge of her nose.

‘We’re too late, T’Challa,’ she said. ‘Every other country contributed to the battle, which was only won because of that woman bearing the Goddess’s name. It’s even said that Bast herself appeared to help them – because that woman called out.’

Shuri frowned. ‘But why would Bast respond to a blasphemer?’

‘Because she is not a blasphemer.’ Ramonda glared at her children. ‘Egypt does predate us. I have researched it. Bast was originally an Egyptian Goddess of protection and of cats. Wakanda appropriated her image and changed her purpose to suit our needs.’

T’Challa scowled. ‘But mother...’

‘But mother nothing!’ Ramonda snapped. ‘Your father intended to come out in a position of strength, but you let yourself ruin that. Wakanda is not a in a position of strength. We have gained a reputation as entitled and careless. It didn’t help our cause that you refused to lend our aid to the efforts against the Mad Titan because you took issue with the Lady Bastet.’

‘No one knows that is the reason,’ Shuri insisted.

Ramonda glared at her. ‘Firstly, daughter, it does not matter whether or not anyone knows if it is the reason. It matters that it is the reason. Secondly, I cannot believe that one who spends so much time at computer interfaces is unaware – everyone knows that is the reason. Your brother made absolutely no secret of the fact that he despised Lady Bastet. If they do not know outright, they can take an educated guess.’

She turned back to T’Challa.

‘This world runs on diplomacy, son.’ Ramonda’s eyes narrowed, causing her son to flinch back. ‘If you cannot learn to operate in this way, Wakanda will suffer for it.’

***

**New York**  
In the park, Magneto looked up from under his hat. Across the board, Charles sat. Both of them were very amused at the way in which Bastet had defeated the Titan who’d come to do their home world harm. Still, Magneto could not help but be far more suspicious than Charles was. ‘And how do you know she will include mutants in her own blueprint of a doctrine for the enhanced, Charles?’

‘Because that is the blueprint by which she was raised,’ Charles said. ‘When she was mortal, her own doctrine did not differentiate between mutant, inhuman, or human mutate.’ He looked up, eyes twinkling. ‘To take an example, one of her father’s advisors, to this day, she suspects was a mutant. I agree with her.’

‘For what reason?’ Magneto asked.

‘She allowed me into her mind to view her memories of her childhood,’ Charles said. ‘The advisor in question was a young woman. She often stood back, directly in the king’s line of sight but out of sight of whoever had come seeking audience with him. The king would look at her before he heard what his subject had to say and she would either nod or shake her head.’

‘And what was the meaning of this gesture?’

‘A nod indicated that the person was of good character and honest intentions,’ Charles said. ‘A head-shake indicated the opposite. It would appear this woman’s power was that of morality alignment perception. She had already manifested it at the age of three, living on the streets of the Egyptian capitol as a street urchin.’

Magneto was silent a moment. ‘A street urchin would certainly have needed a power like that.’

‘We cannot tell for certain, of course,’ Charles admitted.

‘No matter,’ Magneto said. ‘The evidence is strong enough for my taste.’

Charles smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I've gotten all the loose ends. Let me know if I missed any of them.


End file.
